Cry Big Sister (Rewrite)
by blueturtle14
Summary: (Rewrite of past story). Izzy Frog has spent years running her parents' comic book store with her two younger brothers. That is until she falls in with a new crowd and her life is suddenly transformed. Will the arrival of two new kids save her and her friend, Star, from an eternity as vampires?
1. Prologue

**AN: I initially wrote this story in 2013/2014 but, looking back on it, there are certain things I wanted to change as I feel it could have been better. You do not have to have read my previous story in order to read this rewrite. Thanks to any readers who take the time to give this a read and I hope you enjoy.**

 **Prologue:**

The Santa Carla Boardwalk was my least favourite place on Earth. It was always so crowded and loud as floods of people streamed up and down, yelling to each other, cheering on the rare occasion that they managed to win something at a game stall, or screaming as they rode the rollercoasters. The commotion never seemed to end, carrying on all day and through the night.

Perhaps the worst thing about the Boardwalk was the people who-like my family- made a living there. They rarely stayed around for long and most of them were con-artists, running games that no one could win. The man who ran the piercing stall had no training, using a (likely unsanitary) needle and hoping for the best.

My parents had purchased a store on the Boardwalk when I was seven, resulting in a move from the sprawling metropolis of Chicago to the sea-side tourist town of Santa Carla, California. They were ex-hippies but, while the sixties had abandoned them, their clothing indicated that they hadn't quite abandoned the sixties. They were walking anachronisms but they managed to blend in in a town as strange as Santa Carla.

My earliest memory of the Boardwalk was of a night we spent stocking shelves with comic books, just delivered by our supplier, in preparation for our upcoming opening. My brothers (six-year-old Edgar and five-year-old Alan) had been carelessly chasing each other through the half-stocked aisles under the careful watch of my mother. I had been seated near the door, listening to the alien commotion of the midday Boardwalk. As I listened, one of the game stall owners had gotten into an argument with a man who'd called him out for fixing the game. The argument had been broken up before things got physical but some colourful language was thrown around. My father had swept me up, carried me away from the doorway and told me never to repeat anything I'd just heard.

That had been back when my parents cared enough about me and my brothers to bother keeping an eye on us. For the first few years they had run Frog Comics with a watchful eye but, when I was twelve, their past had finally reclaimed them and they'd gotten back into drugs. From that point on they spent most of their time at home or, if they dragged themselves into work, asleep behind the counter. Edgar, Alan and I had learnt to run the store pretty quickly: we had, after all, watched our parents do so for years.

As the oldest, I'd felt like it was my responsibility to take the most active role in running the comic store, even though my brothers clearly knew more about comics than I did. With school, homework and a business to run, I'd grown distant from my friends but that didn't bother me much; I had my brothers and we were a team against the world. Until I started spending time with some new friends.

This new crowd was definitely not the type any normal parents would approve of but my parents didn't ask and I needed a break from managing their business for them. I knew it was wrong to leave Edgar and Alan in charge of the store so much but they insisted that they didn't mind and I had developed a craving for the freedom that came with my new friends.

Until one night when everything changed.

It was New Year's Eve, 1986, and I had arranged to meet my friends on the beach under the Boardwalk after closing the store. They had been laughing, perched on their motorcycles and drinking cheap alcohol. David was sat proud and tall, the undisputed leader of the pack. Star- a girl they'd taken in a few weeks after I'd met them- was sat behind him, sharing space on the motorcycle. With her long, beaded skirt she looked out of place but I probably didn't blend in as well as I thought I did. When she saw me approaching, Star called my name and waved, capturing the attention of Marko who crossed the short distance of sand between us.

'Hey, babe.' He pulled me in for a kiss that tasted mainly of cigarette smoke and beer but with a slightly metallic undertone I couldn't place. I'd grown to hate kissing Marko but if it kept me in with the gang I could bear it; it was a small price to pay for the thrill of being with them.

Marko had been the one to introduce me to his friends. I'd met him at a diner in August, 1986. I'd just turned sixteen and had given myself a rare night off to celebrate the birthday that had happened weeks earlier. There I'd met Marko and, from then on, we'd spend nights running around Santa Carla, gaming in the arcade or driving around on his bike. Being with him was fun then: he'd make me laugh and, while he still tasted of smoke, I enjoyed kissing him. In September he'd introduced me to his friends and he'd begun to change: More often than not he largely ignored me, paying attention only when he wanted a kiss, a hand to hold or someone to show off in front of. When we were alone he was clingier, constantly wrapping his arm around my shoulders or waist. I would have stopped hanging out with him but I liked his friends and I enjoyed the freedom their company promised.

Extricating myself from Marko's arms, I crossed over to Star and we shared a hug.

'Izzy!' Paul's voice called my attention to him, 'You coming to the New Year's party with us?'

'Wouldn't miss it.' I replied as he tossed a can of beer in my direction.

I wasn't a fan of beer and the last thing I wanted was to get drunk before a party so I offered to share my drink with Marko, knowing that he'd consume most of it despite having his own drink in hand.

When the boys had finished the six-packs they'd brought David decided we should be getting to the party. Once I'd mounted Marko's bike and felt him ignite the engine to life I knew that it had been worth agreeing to come with them. The wind in my face sent a surge of adrenaline through my body and the speed gave me a thrill. I clung tighter to Marko as we rounded a corner and I felt his long blonde hair brush my face. I was slightly disappointed when we stopped but the party was in full swing and promised a good time.

'Come on.' Marko instructed, snaking an arm around my waist and pulling me close to his side.

We followed David and Dwayne inside, the six of us staying close together as we surveyed the atmosphere. People were drinking like there was no tomorrow, screaming as they jumped around the dance floor. It was getting late and mothers dragged their overly-excited kids towards the exit.

'See you at midnight, ladies.' David addressed his flock before disappearing into the crowd.

'A dance, Isabelle?' Marko asked.

'Do not call me Isabelle.' I gave him a playful shove, hating the sound of my real name.

'Let's go find something to drink.' I heard Dwayne mutter before he vanished with Paul and Marko.

I shared a look with Star, questioning how we'd ended up abandoned by all four guys. She grinned and led me onto the dance floor, letting the crowd swallow us up. I had always been self-conscious about dancing at parties and that was increased ten-fold by Star who was a great dancer. Sensing my discomfort, Star took my wrists, moving me along with her and my nerves soon evaporated.

As the night moved on, we observed Dwayne at the bar, talking to a girl who stared up at him with longing in her eyes. Paul was jumping around on the dance floor with a girl I knew to be in the grade above me at school. As midnight steadily approached and she became increasingly drunk, she lost her energy and was slumped against Paul, her head buried against his shoulder as he propped her up.

My heart was pounding and I was breathless as people started moving outside for the upcoming fireworks display. Our group was reunited before midnight, just as David had instructed. Paul's dance partner was nowhere to be seen but Dwayne had his arm around the girl from the bar. As the countdown began, a man drunkenly lurched up to Star, his hands falling on her shoulders before David shoved him away.

Cheers erupted as the countdown ended and fireworks painted the canvas of the sky. The promise of a new year and a fresh start stretched out in front of us. This was the time for resolutions and I decided that, from now on, I would devote a fair amount of time to helping my brothers with the store but continue to make time for my friends.

Star pulled me into a hug and wished me a happy new year, a grin plastered across her face. Caught up in my excitement and optimism, I pulled Marko in for a kiss, initiating affection for the first time in weeks.

The party over, we returned to the beach and I decided to head home; it was past two and my brothers would be worried.

'Hold on, Iz.' Dwayne called as I started up the beach, 'We've got something to show you girls.'

'Okay but make it quick.' I was feeling lightheaded after a few drinks and wanted nothing more than a reunion with my bed.

David handed a wine bottle to Star and she took a drink before passing it to me. More alcohol was the last thing I wanted but I took a sip, hoping I'd be able to leave soon. The wine had a strange taste, neither pleasant nor unpleasant.

'Okay?' I was slightly confused, 'I'll see you guys soon.'

'Izzy.' David's tone stopped me. I hadn't had many conversations with him but when we had spoken he'd been nice enough. However, there were times when his authority intimidated me and this was one of them. 'We have something to show you.'

I was becoming increasingly conscious of the time but seated myself on the sand between Star and Marko.

'I'm sorry, girls, but we've been keeping a pretty big secret from you.' David started, 'We're not what you think we are.'

'What do you mean?' Star voiced my thoughts as images of violent gang initiations ran through my head and my heartrate increased.

'You'll understand soon and then you'll be one of us.'

'Stop screwing around, David. I have a home to go to.' I hoped my tone didn't betray the fear I was feeling.

'That wine has changed you into one of us.'

Star was becoming visibly scared and I could feel my hands shaking but I tried to keep my face impassive as David looked to Dwayne for elaboration.

'We party all night, sleep all day and never grow old.' Dwayne began. 'We're vampires.'

'Are you drunk?' I would have laughed if I wasn't so shaky. There was some relief to knowing that David had either had too much to drink or had planned some joke with the guys.

Star screamed and I followed her eyeline to see David staring at us. But it wasn't David, or not the David I'd been used to seeing. His canines had elongated into fangs and his eyes were demonic. Everything was true.

I didn't have time to register my thoughts before my flight response kicked in and I was running up the beach. I didn't make it ten feet before Marko grabbed me around the waist and swung me into the sand. As I lay trapped in Marko's arms, trying to escape their strength, the same thoughts rebounded in my head: I had spent the past five months with monsters; the stories my brothers so strongly believed in were true and I had been pulled into them; the prospect of a happy new year was gone, replaced by a tunnel of bleak uncertainty. David had said that Star and I would become like them and suddenly I knew what had been in that bottle. I knew what that strange metallic taste in Marko's mouth had been…Blood.


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: Thank you to Vampyrelove21 and ashley164 for following this story, and to ashley164 for adding it to your favourites. Hope you both enjoy this chapter.**

 **Charlotte Rose: Thank you for the lovely review, it's wonderful to hear that you're interested in this story. Sorry if my upload was a little slow and I hope you like this chapter.**

 **I do NOT own _The Lost Boys._**

 **Chapter 1**

I hadn't seen a movie in months and we didn't own a TV but I raised no protest as I followed Dwayne into the video store. I knew my companions well enough to know that they were here to cause trouble rather than make a purchase.

Max was the proprietor of Santa Carla's only video store and his eyes followed us as we began our progress around his store. His cold, unrelenting stare made me uncomfortable and I wished a customer would come in and distract his attention. His hostility wasn't unfounded: Paul had told me that, a few weeks previously, they had been barred from the video store but he hadn't said why.

'Excuse me?' Max's attention was called away from us by the entrance of a woman who towed a scared looking boy along with her. The boy was wiping at his tear stained eyes, maintaining a tight grip on the woman's hand. 'I wonder if you could help us, this little boy is lost and we were wondering if his mother might be in here.'

'I don't really know-' Max began in a flustered tone that opposed the angry look he given us.

'Terry!' A woman I presumed to be the boy's mother exclaimed as she entered. She pulled her son in to her embrace. 'Thank you, I was so worried.'

'There you are.' Max handed the boy a lollipop and smiled down at the reunited pair.

I couldn't seem to figure Max out: the few times I'd spoken to him, he'd come across as grumpy but moments of tenderness like this challenged my clouded perception of him. He was a tall man and he could muster a hard gaze, but he was lean and kind-faced with the appearance of a friendly sitcom neighbour. He looked like he wouldn't hurt a fly but he still made me nervous.

Tearing my attention away from the scene at the front of the store, I continued to follow Dwayne as we moved towards the counter.

'We only come here to watch one thing.' Paul was practically drooling over the girl behind the desk. I rolled my eyes, wondering why I'd come here rather than accompanying Star to the beach.

We continued walking, following in procession behind David, when Max's voice stopped us.

'I told you not to come in here.' He didn't shout but there was so much warning in his tone that he didn't need to. In that moment, he reminded so much of David who also could also convey authority through a level tone.

The boys had smirks threatening to break across their faces. Clearly, they found Max less intimidating than I did. After a few seconds of silent staring, David led us from the shop and into the cool breeze Santa Carla offered as a reward for a day in the summer heat. Paul and Marko were laughing about the incident in the store, clapping each other on the back.

'You coming?' David asked as he and Dwayne mounted their bikes. 'I'm hungry.'

Paul and Marko obediently climbed onto their own bikes.

'Izzy are you coming?' Marko asked.

David's words implied that the boys were on their way to feed and I didn't want to be there when they did. Besides, the boardwalk was beckoning; the distant sound of music drifted up from the beach and I was desperate to answer its call. Heavy stares lingered on me as the gang awaited my answer.

'I'm gonna head up to the boardwalk. I'll see you guys later.'

David kicked his engine to life and started driving, leaving an invisible path he knew would be followed.

'We're stopping off there to pick Star up. I could give you a ride.' Paul offered.

I nodded, climbing up behind him. I tried to enjoy the ride but my mind kept wondering back to the little boy, Terry, in the video store. He reminded me so much of Laddie, a boy David had turned three months earlier for reasons I didn't attempt to understand. Had Laddie ever been like Terry? Was his mother frantically searching for him? Whoever she was, she wouldn't be as lucky as Terry's mother had been…

In the months since I'd been turned, the Santa Carla boardwalk had become my favourite place on Earth. The noise drowned out my thoughts, distracting me from the change my life had taken. When I was there I could relax and at least attempt to enjoy myself, I could pretend that nothing had changed and I still managed a comic book store for my parents. But it wasn't true. No matter how much I pretended, I had to return to reality eventually. I no longer ran my parents' store, I was a half-vampire and, no matter how much I denied it, I would inevitably give in to my endless thirst for human blood and become another trophy in the collection David so laughably called a family.

Star and I had done well so far, managing to resist blood for five months. However, summer had arrived and made everything so much harder; so many tourists to enjoy the California heat, so many exposed necks.

'Thanks, Paul.' I hopped off the bike as we pulled to a stop behind Dwayne. I had never been so glad to get off a bike before.

'Don't be long.' David warned as I started for the boardwalk.

'I won't.' I forced a smile as I tried to recover from the icy shiver that David's tone had sent through my core. 'I'll find Star and then I'll be back.'

Noise invaded my ears as I started along the familiar boardwalk, a commotion that had never been more welcome. I had been here several times since New Year's but this time felt different somehow, there was an infectious joy in the atmosphere that evaporated my worries.

The music from the beach was louder now and I followed it. A quick scan of the beach revealed that Star was down there with Laddie, dancing to music being played by an oiled-up saxophone player. She spotted me and waved before signalling that I should wait for her.

'Is David waiting?' Star was slightly breathless as she towed Laddie over to me.

'I think we still have a good ten minutes before he sends the cavalry after us.'

'Good.' Star linked her arm through mine and we plunged into the crowds.

As we walked along, Star kept glancing over her shoulder. Following her eyeline revealed that she was watching two boys- probably an older and younger brother- who seemed to be following us. The younger brother was dressed as though he'd blindly picked his outfit from a donation box and was exasperatedly arguing with the older boy, who was focused on Star.

'Friend of yours?' I asked Star with a laugh.

'He caught my eye on the beach.' She shrugged.

My thoughts turned to David, waiting for our return, and my laughter stopped. 'Be careful.'

Star bit her lip, 'I will.'

I suddenly stopped in my tracks, wrenching Star's arm from mine as she continued for a few steps before coming to a halt. She turned to me, confusion on her features until she realised why I'd stopped.

'You okay?'

I nodded despite the frantic pounding of my heart and the nausea I suddenly felt. A few feet ahead of us was the comic book store. Usually I avoided it but laughing with Star had distracted me and I'd walked right towards it. Star was carefully watching me, concern written across her face. She was about to say something but Laddie was tugging on her hand, so she gave me a sympathetic smile before allowing him to pull her forward.

'You're chasing her.' The younger of the two brothers caught my attention as the pair approached. 'I'm at the mercy of your sex glands, bud.'

'Sammy, don't you have anything better to do than follow me around all night?' The older one responded, sounding mildly annoyed.

'Yeah, actually I do.' Star's admirer was gone before his brother had finished talking. I wondered if I should go after him: following Star could leave him to David but Star would never lead someone into such a dangerous situation… Unless she gave in and made her first kill.

Sighing, I leaned against the electricity meter. From here, I could watch the younger boy- Sammy his brother had called him- as he explored the comic book store. Panic aside, it was nice to see the store again, looking exactly as it had last time I'd seen it.

I froze as Edgar made himself visible, watching his customer as closely as I was. Panic rising again, I scanned the store for Alan, who turned out to be stood too close for comfort. I moved back a few paces but still maintained a good view of the store. If my brothers spotted me it was game over.

It had taken them all of two days to figure out that I had become a 'shit-sucking creature of the night'. What had been their final clue? The constant wearing of sunglasses? The migraines that vanished when darkness came? Maybe they had seen my half-visible reflection in a mirror or window. I had tried to explain that I wasn't yet a vampire and wouldn't be unless I made a kill but it had been no good.

Despite the anxiety that came with being in close proximity to them, it was good to see my brothers again. Alan had grown considerably and was now of a height with Edgar. Edgar was still wearing a bandana round his head, like the protagonist of some high-adrenaline action flick. Some things never change.

'Got a problem, guys?' Sammy asked, obviously unnerved by the way they were following him around.

'Just scoping out your civilian wardrobe.' Edgar replied.

'Pretty cool, huh?'

'Yeah, for a fashion victim.' I rolled my eyes at Alan's response: It might be true but it wasn't the best thing to say to a prospective customer.

'If you're looking for the diet frozen yoghurt bar, it went out of business last summer.' Edgar said.

'Actually, I'm looking for a _Batman_ number fourteen.' My brothers' expressions changed slightly.

'That's a very serious book, man.'

'Only five in existence.' Alan added.

'Four actually.' Sammy corrected. 'I'm always looking out for the other three.'

My jaw dropped slightly as I wondered where he'd scored a _Batman_ number fourteen. Edgar and Alan had spent years trying to find one. Sammy immediately began commenting on the organisation of the shelves, a sure-fire way to piss off my brothers.

'Where the hell are you from, Krypton?' Edgar asked.

'Phoenix, actually but lucky me, we moved… here.'

A crowd of teens had gathered outside the store, making it hard for me to hear the rest of the conversation but I saw Edgar hand his customer a copy of _Vampires Everywhere_ , a comic I'd read only after my siblings had spent weeks bugging me.

'Hey!' Alan suddenly yelled and I jumped, snapping my head up, sure that he'd spotted me but he was focused on the rowdy teens who had started running, stolen comics in hand.

Edgar and Alan shouted after them as they began their pursuit and I fled in the opposite direction, not daring to stop until I heard Star calling my name.

'Everything alright?'

'Yeah, sorry for freaking out earlier. I shouldn't have gotten that close to the store.'

'It's fine. They didn't see you?'

'No… we should be getting back, David'll be waiting.'

The boys were waiting where I'd left them, their eagerness to feed making them restless. The incident with Edgar and Alan replayed in my head as I climbed up behind Marko. David didn't say anything as Star joined him on his bike but he smirked at Sammy's brother, who stood about twenty-feet away, staring after Star with dangerous longing.


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks to JJwolf, Rivinia1 and ShireenEpps for following this story and to Rivinia1 and ShireenEpps for adding it to their favourites. I really appreciate the support.**

 **Rivinia1: Thanks, I'm glad you like it so far. Yeah, I haven't made too many changes (I think I overestimated how much work this story would need) and this chapter hasn't been changed too much either. Further along, I'd like to make a few more changes; I'm planning to explore Star's backstory a little and add a small subplot. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **I do NOT own _The Lost Boys_. **

**Chapter 2:**

The cliffs overlooking Santa Carla offered a stunning view of the beach and the boardwalk, the flashing lights of the rides illuminating the sky with flashes of gold and bright neons. The concert was in full swing but the music was impossible to hear from where we sat, hundreds of feet above the sea.

As I sat in the shadows of a clump of trees with Star and Laddie, waiting for the boys to make their move and get it over with, my mind wandered to the guard they'd killed the previous night. It had been an act of revenge: The guard had kicked them off the boardwalk before we went to the video store, so they'd hunted him down like an animal. I couldn't recall his name but he'd worked as a guard for years and, every Christmas, his wife had sent cards to the business owners on the boardwalk.

Tonight's victims were seated in a battered old car. They were laughing loudly and it didn't take a genius to work out what they were doing; these cliffs had a reputation as a romantic setting among Santa Carla's youth. The snorts emitted by one of the lovers were particularly annoying but I prayed that they would never end as the sounds of screams would be unbearable.

'You okay?' Star asked. What she really meant was 'Do you think you can resist?'

I nodded but the truth was that I didn't know. Every night things got gradually harder and I could feel the monster that had been planted inside me trying to tear its way out.

'Me too.' Star's voice caught in her throat.

Tears started to form in my eyes, blurring my vision slightly; if the smell of blood overwhelmed me, I would soon be a vampire. The memory of Edgar and Alan's faces when they realised what had happened to me recurred, uninvited, in my thoughts. Blinking away the tears and leaning back against a tree trunk, I turned my attention to Star.

'So, did your stalker catch up with you?'

'Who?' I'd clearly pulled her from other thoughts as her eyes lost a glassy quality.

'The guy from the beach, the one who was following you.'

'Oh, no, he kept his distance. I took Laddie to the arcade and he just hung back and watched.'

'I don't want to upset you but that sounds a little creepy.' Star's face fell slightly and I felt a surge of guilt, 'Maybe he's just shy.'

'Maybe,' Star smiled, 'He's cute though.'

'Yeah, I guess he is. How come you didn't talk to him?'

'I would have but… I didn't want any chance of David seeing him.'

I shivered as I remembered the smile that David had given the boy last night. Star had turned her attention to Laddie who was sat on her lap, demonstrating the strong bond that had formed between the two. I couldn't tell whether Laddie viewed the older girl as a sister, a mother or a sanctuary he could run to for comfort. Star had certainly embraced the role and I wondered if she had had siblings before she became a half-vampire, in a different life.

'What do you think's taking them so long?' Any impatience, any desire for this to be over, was negated by the hope that we would sit, frozen, in this moment and the laughing would continue. I had voiced the question merely to fill the oppressive silence.

The screaming started seconds later and I clenched my hands into fists, my nails digging into my palms. Star was clutching Laddie close to her, his head buried against her shoulder. For reasons I couldn't fathom, I risked a look at the carnage and was met with the sight of a roofless car, the possessions of the owners being whipped up by the wind. There was now only one person in the car, a blonde woman who was shrinking away from the vampires flying above her.

'How many?' Star called over the woman's terrified screams.

'Two… I think.'

I cast one last glance at the woman before she was plucked from the wreckage of the vehicle and realised that I knew her. Well, I'd seen her before, not an hour ago, when she had been stealing comic books from the store with her friends. One look at the scraps of brightly coloured paper floating in the calming breeze told me that they'd managed to outrun Edgar and Alan.

'Are they done?' Star's voice was small.

'I think so.' There was no sign of anyone.

Star hauled herself to her feet, Laddie still in her arms, and carried him from the bushes. My legs shook as I followed them to the wreckage. The roof had been peeled back like a can lid and the seats were torn. I heard Star gasp beside me; neither of us had known that this much damage could be inflicted, not even by vampires.

'Will we be like this?' Laddie asked and I felt fresh tears pool in my eyes.

'No.' Star and I said with a conviction we did not feel.

A 'whoop' came from the bushes, signalling that the hunt had been successful. Paul turned out to be the source of the cheering and he bounded out of the bushes, fresh blood caked around his mouth. Bile rose in my throat.

'Hungry?' Paul threw a denim jacket at us. No doubt he'd taken it from his victims.

'I think I just lost my appetite.' I replied, trying to keep my eyes from the fangs which completed a picture of murder and horror.

The smile vanished from Paul's face as Dwayne and Marko emerged from the bushes, Dwayne laughing whilst Marko imitated the screaming of the couple. Dwayne sent a questioning look at Paul who shook his head.

'You girls want to join us?' David asked as he approached the hoard of vampires he'd created for himself.

'No, we don't.' Star muttered, tightening her grip on Laddie who was transfixed by the destroyed car.

'You been ruining the party again, Izzy?' Marko asked.

I flipped him off and gave him the best glare I could muster under the circumstances.

David smirked, 'Star, come here. I've got a job for you.'

Star exchanged a worried look with me, knowing that whatever David had planned wasn't something she wanted to partake in. Paul and Marko high-fived before following David and Dwayne away from the scene.

'Come on, Laddie.' Star set Laddie on his feet and led him after them, rushing to catch up with David.

Reluctant to follow, I approached the roofless car and stared down at what remained. Perched undisturbed on the seat was a _Superman_ comic the thieves had stolen from the store. A small smile played at the corners of my mouth and I hugged the comic to my chest before following Star's footsteps into the night.


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry that it's taken so long to update and thanks to all readers for their patience. This is another chapter that hasn't been changed too much whilst rewriting; most of the changes I wanted to make affect later chapters.**

 **Thanks to Batman45, Batman141987, and NightWindAlchemist for following this story and adding it to their favourites. Thanks to xxLiveLoveReadxx for adding this story to their favourites. Your support is invaluable.**

 **Rivinia1: Thank you for your lovely review. I'm glad you liked the chapter and I hope you like this one :D.**

 **Chapter 3:**

The breeze from the ocean took the edge off the summer heat as we pulled to a stop feet from the start of the boardwalk. The boys, fresh from a feed, were restless and looking for a good time.

'Ready, Star?' There was a dangerous edge to David's smirk as he turned to Star and helped her from his bike.

Star didn't respond, keeping her eyes firmly fixed on the ground. The task David had set for her had turned out to be just as bleak as I'd feared; he was running out of patience and expected her to feed tonight. To make matters even worse, he had a specific target in mind for her.

'How do you know he'll be here?' Dwayne asked, pushing his hair from his eyes.

'He'll be here.' David's smile widened. I didn't doubt that: Star's admirer would certainly be here, either to seek her out or because there was very little else to do in Santa Carla.

I didn't want to sit around waiting for Star's prey to arrive, so I dismounted and started after her.

'Where do you think you're going?' I'd taken less than ten paces before David's voice stopped me.

'I won't be long.'

David made no reply, looking me up and down with thinly veiled dislike and mistrust, before shrugging. 'You better not be. I don't want to send Dwayne after you.'

The boardwalk had been busier the previous night, the concert drawing a large crowd, but the area was still a sea of people, making it impossible to find Star. I stood on a bench, ignoring the annoyed grunt of a man sat inches from my feet, but still couldn't identify Star's dark curls. The comic book store, however, I had no trouble locating; it was obvious from a distance as being the place with the smallest crowd. A group of sunburned tourists were huddled outside, and several local kids with vaguely familiar faces were browsing inside. Any other night, I would keep my distance from the store, but tonight I had a mission.

As I neared them, the tourists began to filter through the doors. I followed them closely, keeping close to the side of a tall, broad-shouldered man who would hide me from anyone at the counter. My heart hammered in my chest, reminding me that I wasn't yet the undead monster David wanted me to become.

An inspection of the store revealed that my parents were asleep behind the counter, slumped against each other and snoring softly. Edgar and Alan were also at the counter, their backs to me. Seeing them brought home a sense of just how dangerous the situation was, and I was all set to retreat when I remembered what had brought me there: The _Superman_ comic stuffed in my jacket.

I couldn't recall where this particular comic should be stored, so I made for the shelving furthest from the counter where my brothers were talking in hushed voices. I slipped the comic from my jacket and scanned the shelf for empty space.

'Iz?' _Shit, this is bad. Why did I attempt to do this? I'm going to die for a comic book._ My heartrate increased further, beating like a jackhammer. Panic was threatening to spill over when I realised this couldn't be Edgar or Alan: It was a female voice. Struggling to appear calm, I turned and saw Valerie, the owner of a souvenir store next door.

'Val, hi. You scared me.' I cast a glance to the counter, ensuring that my brothers hadn't heard Val say my name.

'Why are you whispering? Izzy, where the hell have you been? No one's seen you in months.'

'I've been… around.' I couldn't think of any excuses and I didn't want to contradict anything Val might have been told, 'My family hasn't said anything?'

'Alan said you were living with some friends downtown, but we haven't seen you around and we're all getting worried. Fat Joe's been asking around about you.' Fat Joe ran a burger stand on the beach. His nickname was ironic: Despite being in the junk-food business, he was the thinnest man I'd ever seen. 'Dave from the hoop toss thinks you're pregnant or that you joined a cult.'

Dave wasn't too far from the truth with his latter guess.

I needed to change the subject, 'Do you need help with anything?'

Val hesitated for a few seconds, as if debating whether to press the issue, before answering, 'I need a gift for my nephew's birthday…' She began to describe her nephew's recent interest in comic books, and I pretended to listen as I again scanned the store for my brothers.

'He might enjoy this.' I handed her the _Superman_ , 'You should check with Edgar or Alan to make sure, they're the experts.'

Val said something else and started for the counter, providing me with an opportunity to hurry from the store and welcome the cool night air. It would only be a matter of time before Val mentioned my presence to one of my brothers, and I wanted to be far away when that happened. With any luck, Star's target wouldn't have shown up and we'd have to move on.

My luck for the night must have ran out: Star still hadn't returned when I reunited with the boys.

'Any new developments?' I asked Paul as I seated myself behind him.

'Pretty boy turned up a while ago, Star'll find him.' He replied with a small grin.

I gave Laddie a reassuring smile which he returned. As we waited, I tried to calm my racing thoughts. It wouldn't matter if Star tracked down the guy from yesterday; she wasn't going to hurt anyone, she couldn't even if the opportunity presented itself. I'd just had a conversation with another person and I'd felt no temptation, most likely because I'd been panicking too much to feel anything else. Besides, it was much easier to resist at night than in the daylight. Still, there was only so long a half-vampire could resist, and David was rapidly losing patience. He was adamant that Star feed tonight, although why she specifically had to target Sammy's brother I had no idea.

When Star resurfaced, pulling me from my thoughts, she was followed by the nameless boy from the night before. She was laughing at something he'd said, but there was a look in her eye that spoke of the internal battle with bloodlust.

'Hold on.' I barely had time to register Paul's words before he accelerated, and I threw my arms around him to prevent being flung from the bike.

We only moved a few yards before pulling to a stop in front of Star. The journey seemed pointless, but David was clearly trying to intimidate his rival.

'Where are you going, Star?' David asked as the half-vampire started to climb onto the boy's bike.

'For a ride.' The fear in her voice was obvious, 'This is Michael.'

For the first time since we'd pulled up, David directed his attention to the boy before him. His eyes were unreadable and his face betrayed nothing of his thoughts.

'Let's go.' Michael broke the silence, offering his hand to Star who began to take it before being stopped by David. He only said her name but it was enough.

For a moment, Star seemed conflicted. David's authority inevitably won out, and she crossed to his side. I held some small optimism that Star may have just saved Michael's life: If David wanted Star to feed on Michael, he surely would have let her go. The look on David's face quickly extinguished that optimism; there was a gleam in his eye that suggested he had a plan.

As David and Michael stared each other down, the air seemed charged with electricity. Somewhere behind me, Marko chuckled. Michael's fate, and perhaps even his life, hung in the balance, and whoever spoke next would either confirm or dissipate that danger.

'You know where Hudson's Bluff is, overlooking the point?'

 _Shit._

'I can't beat your bike.' Michael clearly anticipated a race.

'You don't have to beat me, Michael. You just have to keep up.'

A race had begun, and Michael probably wouldn't walk away from this: Hudson's Bluff was dangerous at the best of times, in the dark it was deadly. As soon as I felt sand under the wheels of Paul's bike, I turned to see that Michael had stopped at the top of the steps to the beach. _Give up,_ I internally pleaded with him. There was no such luck: Michael conquered the steps and continued his pursuit.

David, Dwayne, Paul, and Marko were laughing and cheering, but I had become immune to their once-contagious joy. Star had a smile on her face; perhaps she was relieved that Michael was still alive, or maybe she was proud that he'd defied David's expectations and kept up with us on his crappy bike.

Clearing the beach, we entered the woods, Michael still hot on our trail. The smooth path of the sand was gone, leaving an uncertain trail of rocks. The last time we'd come through here, a low-hanging branch had hit me in the face.

'Try not to get decapitated this time, Izzy!' Paul called as we passed the offending tree.

'Shut up!' I punched him in the back.

'He still holding up?' Paul asked over the roar of engines and the cheering of vampires.

I glanced behind, 'He's still going strong!'

We were almost at the Bluff, and I felt my stomach tighten at the memory of several close calls up here with Marko, who often stopped only inches from the edge of the cliff. Paul was better at braking on time, but I still felt my arms tighten around him.

Michael had overtaken us, drawing level with David. Now it was just a matter of who stopped first. The cliff edged nearer, and I thought for a horrifying few seconds that Michael's determination would see him and his bike into the sea. At the last second, he pulled back and fell, landing with his bike on top of him.

Paul had already halted, and as we climbed from his bike, Michael yelled something at David and forced himself to his feet.

'No!' Star screamed, and we watched as Michael punched David in the face with such force that his head snapped around.

'Oh crap.' I muttered. How long had it been since someone had dared to hit David?

Dwayne, Paul, and Marko grabbed at Michael, but he shrugged them off.

'Just you!' He roared at David.

Laddie's arms closed around my leg, and I ran a hand through his hair, but couldn't tear my eyes away from the scene unfolding in front of me.

'How far you willing to go, Michael?' David was unperturbed by the punch, a smile across his face. Terror rose as I struggled to imagine what the vampire might be planning.

'What?' Michael was as confused as I was, and Star seemed equally as clueless.

'Come on, Michael. We'll take you to our place.'

As David led Michael away, Star edged over to Laddie and I. Her arms were trembling, but the violent winds of the Bluff weren't the cause. Tears pooled in her eyes.

'Star, it's going to be okay.' I squeezed her hand.

She turned to me, a tear on her cheek, 'What does David want with him?'

I couldn't answer, so I pulled her into a hug, attempting to provide some comfort.

'Hurry up, girls!' Dwayne called from where the boys were starting their bikes.

David was at the front of the pack, Michael by his side.


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: Apologies for the very slow update time. I've been really busy since September with classes, exams, and essays. Now that I have some more free time, I'm hoping that updates will be more frequent. Thank you to any readers who have stuck with this story. You're patience means a lot, and I hope this chapter delivers.**

 **Thank you to Chewbecka, Brooke edwards, and cooljay8888 for following this story, and to Brooke edwards, cooljay8888, and Jordyn Rea for adding it to their favourites.**

 **Rivinia1: Thank you for the review. I'm glad that you're enjoying the story. Apologies for the slow update, and, if you're still reading this story, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **I do NOT own _The Lost Boys_**

 **Chapter 4:**

After Hudson's Bluff, the Caves were the most dangerous place in town. The waves crashed against the rocks with terrifying force, the winds from the sea were always strong enough to knock a person over, and the ground was unpredictable under foot. The whole area was cordoned off, but the danger of the place and rumours that the caves were haunted were sufficient to stop kids from venturing in, even on a dare. All of this made it an ideal hideout for a group of undead monsters.

The boys were cheering as they led Michael through the entrance of the largest cave, and into the cavern we called home. Attempts had been made to make the chamber more homely: candles took the edge off the cold; the boys had decorated with knick-knacks stolen from souvenir stands; and a large poster of Jim Morrison dominated one wall. These comforts were so at odds with the damp walls that they only served as a reminder of how uncomfortable the cave was, increasing my longing for home.

"Not bad, huh?" David asked his guest, launching into an explanation of how the cave had been formed. He had given me the same explanation verbatim when Marko had first brought me here, and I'd been just as impressed as Michael looked. As I watched him walk the same path that Star and I had, the same end in sight, I wondered how we could ever have been so stupid as to be taken in by David.

David sent Marko on food duty before resuming his conversation with Michael. My attention was drawn away from them by Star, who crept up beside me and linked her arm though mine.

"Do you think David'll turn him?" Her words were directed towards me, but her eyes didn't leave Michael.

I wanted to reassure her, to tell her that everything would be okay. But Star wasn't stupid, and we'd been through too much together for me to lie to her like that. "Right now, I'm more concerned that Michael will become the meal."

Star didn't reply. Her eyes were unreadable, but her arm was shaking against mine.

"Feeding time. Come and get it, boys!" Marko's voice pulled our attention away from David and Michael.

The blonde vampire carried a cardboard box laden with containers of Chinese food which he began distributing among the group.

"Heads up, Iz!" A carton of noodles hurled towards me, thrown with considerably more force than was necessary. I caught it with two hands raised in front of my face, while Marko laughed and handed out chopsticks.

"Nice catch!" Paul gave me a thumbs up between chuckles.

Rolling my eyes, I took a seat, opened the carton and began eating the noodles. Star was stood in the shadows, emptyhanded, watching Michael as he sat with David. I was about to tell Marko that he had forgotten to give Star food, but the boys were all busy laughing at something that their leader had said.

"How could one billion Chinese people be wrong?"

Michael scoffed before accepting a container of rice from David's outstretched hand.

"How are those maggots?" David asked, his eyes glistening with amusement at Michael's confused expression. "Maggots, Michael. You're eating maggots. How do they taste?"

Michael rolled his eyes, glancing down at his food. Immediately, he spat out a mouthful of rice, sending Paul, Marko, and Dwayne into a fit of laughter. I felt Paul's elbow lightly nudging my ribs, so I pretended to join the laughter.

From where she stood in the darkness behind David, Star glared at us all, her gaze lingering on me. "Leave him alone." The desperation in her voice made me even more ashamed that she had seen my fake laughter.

As David held a carton of noodles towards Michael, I felt a tug at my shirt, and turned to see Laddie stood at my side.

"Is Michael really eating maggots?" He asked.

Edging away from Paul, I turned my head so that my voice wouldn't carry towards the vampire clan. "No, Laddie. I think that David's making him think that he is."

I didn't know for certain that David could influence a person's perception, but it was the only explanation for Michael's reaction to the rice. It seemed that the vampire's penchant for taking something normal and making it terrible wasn't limited to the macabre family he had created for himself.

"Like, he's making Michael see maggots when it's really rice?"

"Uh-huh."

Laddie considered for a moment, then pointed to where Star, wrapped in a shawl, was again protesting David's prank. "Is she okay?"

"She'll be fine, honey, I promise." Lying to Laddie was much easier than lying to Star: he was so young, and I wanted to protect whatever scrap of innocence he had left.

"Look." Laddie pointed to Marko, who was handing a bottle to his leader.

I suddenly felt cold, as though all the blood had been drained from me. It had been months since I'd seen that bottle, but a metallic taste immediately invaded my mouth, making bile rise in my throat. Memories ricocheted in my head: David's fangs and demonic eyes; my back against Marko's chest as I lay crying in the sand, trying to break free from his arms; hatred blazing in Edgar and Alan's eyes.

"Drink some of this, Michael. Be one of us." I dug my nails into my palms, forcing myself to focus on David's words.

The gang chanted Michael's name as he took the bottle. Desperation was clear in Star's eyes, and I felt a quick breeze across my back as Laddie ran towards her, either offering or seeking comfort.

"You don't have to, Michael." Star's voice was small. She leaned in to whisper in his ear.

Brushing her off, Michael raised the bottle to his lips and drank deep. A new wave of cheering erupted from the vampires. They were soon dancing around the cave, yelling in celebration and congratulating the newest half-vampire. Star, Laddie, and I had been unconsciously drawn together; we huddled in the corner, watching the celebrations.

Tears were pooling in Star's large, brown eyes. I wanted to offer comfort, but anything that came to mind sounded weak, and I worried that she was still angry at me for laughing at David's antics.

"Come on, guys!" Marko gestured for us to join the party.

While Dwayne hauled Laddie onto his shoulders, I crossed the floor toward Michael. He was stood awkwardly on the spot, not joining the celebration.

"Do you know what you've just done?" It was a stupid question: of course, he didn't. "What's Star told you?"

"She hasn't told me anything." He paused. "She gave me some crap about that wine being blood."

"She wasn't lying."

Michael glared down at me, probably assuming that I was crazy, or that I was continuing David's cruel jokes. Before either of us could speak, a vice-like grip encircled my arm, and David pulled me away from Michael, marching me into the darkness, beyond the reach of the candles and the eyes of the group. I prepared myself for a lecture on talking to Michael.

"What the hell –" I was cut off by David's hand grabbing my throat.

"I'm getting tired of your shit, Isabelle. You're stopping Star from feeding, and now you're trying to corrupt Michael."

I would have protested. Would have told him that Star was stopping herself from feeding, and that he was the only one "corrupting" Michael. But I was too busy trying to escape his grasp. I squeezed his wrist with one hand, and tried to pry his fingers loose with the other. In response, David tightened his hold. The pain of his hand against my windpipe and the struggle to breathe provided a bitter reminder that I was still human.

"David … please." The effort required to speak made me lightheaded.

"You won't be such a pain in the ass once you turn. So, you're going to feed. Soon. If you don't, then we'll head down to the boardwalk and pay your nerdy little brothers a visit. The boys can find out what Frog tastes like. You understand?"

David's face was inches from mine. His breath invaded my nostrils, increasing the feeling of suffocation. As he finished speaking, the image of Edgar and Alan, lying motionless, their throats ripped open, brought tears to my eyes. I blinked hard, determined that David wouldn't see me cry. Feeding was the last thing I wanted to do: it marked the end of any slim chance of normalcy that still remained. I'd vowed that I'd do anything to resist. But what alternative did David's ultimatum leave me?

"Isabelle." The vampire squeezed harder. "I asked if you understand?"

White spots were clouding my vision, and David's grip was like iron, so it took all of my remaining energy to nod.

"Good." He released me.

My knees instantly collapsed from under me. David caught my waist, holding me up as I coughed and desperately filled my lungs with oxygen.

"Michael! Michael!" The boys' shouts sounded distant.

"Hey, Marko!" David's eyes didn't leave mine as he called out. "Izzy wants to dance!"

I didn't have the energy to fight or resist when he led me back into the light and shoved me in Marko's direction. The smaller vampire was still cheering Michael's name when he took my wrists and began jumping around.

It took me several minutes to disengage myself from Marko and creep back over to Star.

"What did you say to him?" Star asked.

"What?" I worried that she had seen David talking to me; I didn't want to add to her long list of worries.

"Michael. What did you say to him?"

"Oh." It hurt to talk, but I tried to keep my voice steady and resisted the temptation to rub my throat. "I told him that you weren't lying about the blood."

We watched as David and his gang gathered around Michael, clapping him on the back and congratulating him again.

"Look, Star, we still have a chance to save Michael." I didn't tell her that it was too late for me. "You have to get him to believe you, then stop him from feeding."

"Gee, is that all?" I'd never heard Star sound sarcastic, and it made me feel like an idiot for saying something so stupid.

"Come on Michael. Initiation's not over yet, we've got somewhere we want to take you." David gestured towards to exit, exchanging smirks with Dwayne.

"Let's go, Mikey." Paul slung an arm around Michael's shoulders and started walking him towards the mouth of the cave.

Panic rose in me: the boys were almost certainly taking Michael to feed. The last thing David wanted was another half-vampire who refused to feed.

"Why doesn't Michael just stay here tonight? He must be tired after that bike race." I don't know where I found the courage to speak, but I regretted it when David turned on me.

"Shut up, Izzy." His eyes were so full of venomous rage that I was forced to look away from him. My legs trembled.

"David –" Star's voice was small. She pulled her shawl tighter around herself.

"We're going." David's tone conveyed a finality which allowed no arguments.

I kept my eyes trained on the ground, trying to keep my breathing level, as David, Dwayne, Paul, and Marko escorted Michael from the cave. Their excited chatter became more distant with every step they took.

I sat down, watching my friend as she paced up and down, raking her hands through her hair.

"We have to go after them." The passive, quiet Star who'd hovered in the background and raised small protests was gone. This Star was determined, driven to save Michael from our fate.

I couldn't share her resolve: my mind was occupied with images of my brothers being drained by people I had dragged into their lives.

"Dwayne would spot us straight away."

"Well … I don't know." Star dropped beside me, burying her face in her hands. I placed a hand on her shoulder, staring at the wall ahead of me. "We can't just do nothing. Izzy, it's my fault he's even in this situation."

Her words distracted me from my thoughts, galvanising me with strength. "It's not your fault. You tried to stop him. All of this is on David."

Star's shoulder was shaking my hand. I pulled her into a hug. "What about his brother? Sammy, right?"

"Sam, actually." Star lifted her head and wiped her eyes with the edge of her shawl. "What about him?"

"Well, he was talking to … my brothers. At the comic book store. I didn't hear the full conversation, but I think they may have mentioned vampires to him. If we could convince Sam that they're telling the truth then he could … do something." It sounded lame even as I said it. "Do you know where we could find him?"

Star shook her head. I sighed, kicking an empty food carton.

"There's nothing Sam can do." Star whispered after a few minutes. "There's nothing we can do. Michael's going to be a vampire."

I realised, with a pang of regret, that she was right. True to my resolve of never lying to Star, I didn't dispute her.


	6. Chapter 5

**AN: Thank you to H4NSHOT1ST and Ephemeralstyleee for following this story, and to GeminiRhian for adding it to their favourites.**

 **I do NOT own _The Lost Boys._**

 **Chapter 5-**

It was not completely dark when we arrived at the boardwalk the following evening; night was still approaching. The sky was a deep indigo, gradually darkening. The nausea and weakness of the day had passed, but a headache continued to burn behind my eyes, my throat burned, and light-headedness made each step a chore.

"If we're not here when you're done," David instructed from the seat of his bike, "head back to the cave."

I nodded, steadfastly avoiding his gaze while he gunned the motor into life and prepared to take off.

"Happy hunting, Iz!" Marko called before the boys rode into the descending darkness.

It was peak time on the boardwalk. Families continued to enjoy the rides and games, while teenagers occupied the beach, anticipating the freedom they would enjoy once the little kids had been taken home. David had chosen the time well: there were hundreds of targets to choose from, and, if anything went wrong, I had a greater chance of getting lost among the throngs of people.

Hidden in my jacket was a small pocketknife, given to me by Dwayne minutes before the boys had departed. Drawing blood with a knife, he'd assured me, would make the first kill simpler. The weapon tapped a rhythm against my thigh as I navigated through the crowds, forcing me to focus on the task at hand.

The sheer number of people, combined with a slight dizziness, made it hard to keep my bearings, but I managed to avoid the comic book store, coming to a stop in a lightly populated area, set back from the rides. I overlooked the black depths of the Pacific, watching the lights of the boardwalk dance on its surface.

In the interval between Michael's initiation and arriving at the boardwalk, I'd spent many hours in a frenzy, trying to decide on the best course of action. It was best not to tell Star: worries over Michael would undoubtedly be causing her enough stress. Now, as I stood alone and scoped for a target, I wished I'd asked for her advice. She'd woken up with a crippling headache, and would now be sat in the cave with Laddie, unaware of my mission. For a brief period of time, I'd considered telling Edgar and Alan. I'd wait until the store was relatively busy, convince them to listen, and explain the danger I'd unwittingly placed them in. That idea had been quickly abandoned. Even if I could convince them to listen to me, I would still be half-vampire, and my brothers would have to try and convince our parents that the family needed to spend the rest of their lives on the run from unstoppable, immortal monsters.

The only course of action was to follow David's instructions. This realisation forced tears from my eyes.

"Excuse me?" A voice close behind shocked me from my thoughts. Startled, I wiped the tears from my cheeks and turned. The speaker was a guy, roughly my age, with dark hair and warm brown eyes. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay." I forced a chuckle through my aching throat, trying to ignore the inviting smell which lingered around this stranger. At night, it was easier to ignore, but now, in the evening, awareness of hot blood in human veins was simultaneously repulsive and intoxicating. "I was miles away."

"Are you okay?" Concern was heavy in his voice. I wondered if he'd seen me crying. Surely, it was too dark for that?

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thank y-"

"I just saw your … um … did someone do that to you?"

I felt confusion cloud my features. He must have seen it too; he raised his hand to his neck in clarification. I understood at once: the steel hold of David's hand and fingers must have bruised my throat. I hadn't seen my reflection, but I now realised that the pain in my throat was caused not by hunger, but by vivid purple bruises.

A dismissal formed on my tongue, but, in the few seconds following the question, my thoughts raced and put a stop to my voice. The boy was much taller than me. He wasn't built like Arnold Schwarzenegger, but I still wouldn't be able to overpower him. However, with Dwayne's knife I wouldn't need to: hopefully, its presence would be enough to discourage a fight. With any luck, I could take him by surprise, and he wouldn't have time to retaliate. _He's trying to help you._ An unfamiliar, contradictory voice made itself heard. I pushed it aside. David had left me with no choice but to feed, and an opportunity had walked right over and initiated conversation.

"Um, yeah. I was on the beach. A group of guys started following me. They … they mugged me. I didn't want to give up my wallet, so –" I pointed to my throat.

"If they hurt you, you should go to the hospital." He took a tentative step closer, as though approaching a deer that would easily spook.

An inexplicable rush of panic ignited. I tried to hide it. "No. It's nothing, just a bruise. I just want to go home."

"Do you want a ride? You shouldn't go anywhere alone. Those creeps could still be around."

"You don't have to give me a ride." _Don't let him walk away._ David's voice seized my thoughts. _Get him somewhere isolated._

"It's no problem. I mean … I understand if you're scared to get in a car with some random guy after what just happened. But I don't feel right about just leaving you here. If you want, we can find a phone, and I'll wait with you until someone comes to pick you up. Really, though, I don't mind driving you."

After a brief hesitation, I nodded. "Thanks."

"I'm Pete, by the way." His introduction was made as we started for the parking lot.

"Izzy." I regretted telling him my real name as soon as it left my mouth. If someone was going to hurt him tonight, I'd rather she wasn't appropriating my name. I wanted her to be just as much of a stranger to me as she was to him.

By now, night had completed its descent upon Santa Carla. Only a handful of young children hovered at the game stalls. Their parents supervised from picnic benches, sipping soda from plastic cups. Staring at my feet, I concentrated on keeping my walk steady and trying to push my companion from my thoughts. Said companion had other plans. He awkwardly wrapped an arm around my shoulder and gently rubbed my arm.

"Sorry," he said when I looked at him, "You're shaking,"

I glanced down at my hands. The stress, guilt, and fear of the situation manifested in a tremble.

"Probably shock." Pete gave me a sympathetic smile which I forced myself to reciprocate. "When you get home, you really should ask your dad to take you to the hospital."

"I will. Thank you for, you know, being so nice."

 _This is wrong._ The unfamiliar voice (my conscience, probably) returned to chastise me. _He's doing the right thing and this is how you repay him?_ I knew the voice was right, but the knowledge of what David would do to Edgar and Alan held greater influence.

Pete drove a battered 1970s Ford pickup. He held the door open and asked me to excuse the mess: the truck, he said, was his uncle's, and the man didn't pride himself on his neatness. It took two attempts to make the engine turn over. As Pete focused on navigating the parking lot, I smuggled the knife from my pocket, holding it in the space between my seat and the door. I deployed the blade when Pete signaled, hoping that the tick of the blinker and a feigned cough would obscure the click.

"You new in town?" Pete initiated small talk. "I don't remember seeing you at school."

"No. I've lived her for over a decade. My mom kept having 'disagreements' with the school administration, so I'm enrolled at a school in San Cazador. It's a pain in the ass to drive there every day, but the school's good." I may have promised never to lie to Star, but deceiving my would-be-victim was much easier.

"I've only been here since February. Moved down from Chicago. I used to spend summers here with my uncle…"

Pete continued reminiscing, but I struggled to concentrate. In the cramped cab of the truck, with the heater pouring out warm air, it was impossible to focus on anything but my awareness of the driver's blood coursing through his veins. I reached for the crank and rolled the window half-way down. It knew that I should leave the window up, that the smell would increase my hunger and make feeding easier, but I couldn't bear to breathe it in.

From the driver's seat, Pete chuckled. "When I was kid, I didn't know this place was the 'Murder Capital of the World'."

"Take a right." I inhaled fresh air from outside and forced myself to focus on the conversation. "Everyone's got a conspiracy theory about this town: chemicals in the water; satanic cults; ghosts."

Pete laughed. "I doubt it's cults or ghosts, but something's going on in Santa Carla."

The situation reminded me of the B-movie horror flicks that Alan and I would rent from the video store or watch on late-night TV (while Edgar rolled his eyes at our childishness). In those movies, the driver would probably take this opportunity to reveal that he was what was going on in Santa Carla. He would reveal his true nature as a crazed serial killer, and proceed to murder his young ingenue passenger in a scene of brutal, bloody violence. But this was not a horror movie. Pete was not a maniac, and the scared girl in the passenger seat was there to make him the victim.

I needed to change the subject. "Your folks moved down here to be closer to your uncle?"

Pete scoffed. "No. Mom was taking night classes at our community centre. She ran off to New York with her teacher. That was a few years ago, and Dad never got past it. I never really got along with him, but that just made things worse. We both figured it was better for me to move west."

"Do you like it better here?" _Stop talking to him._ David again. _Cut him. And make sure it's not the knife that kills him._

"I always have-" he paused while I gave directions. "My uncle's easier to live with. It's better for me and my sister."

While he spoke, I had been tightening my grip on the knife, preparing to get the inevitable over with. His last sentence made me pause. The knife almost slipped from my hand.

"Your sister?"

"Yeah, Chrissie. I think Unc has a picture of her in the dash."

Securing the weapon in my right hand, I used my left to open the glove compartment and fish out a small, folded photograph. The subject was a young girl, maybe six-years-old, her hair in pigtails, her eyes the same shade of brown as her brother's.

"That picture's a few years old: she's ten now."

"She's sweet." My hand was trembling again.

"It wasn't ideal, bringing her to a town like Santa Carla. But Chicago can be pretty violent, and she loves it down here. You can't get her away from the beach. I try to keep an eye on her, make sure she's safe. You have siblings?"

"Two. Younger." The truth was out before I could stop it.

"Then you'll get it. We've gotta look out for them. Protect them."

 _I'm doing this for them._ In my head, I saw Alan unmoving on a Santa Carla pavement. Marko and Paul stood over him, blood drying around their laughs. Dwayne held a struggling, cursing Edgar while David advanced on him. _Pete said it: it's my job to protect them. And I've already failed them enough._ The attack was forced from my imagination by another image. A middle-aged man stapled a missing poster to a tree. He took the hand of a small girl with brown eyes. She sucked her thumb and silently wept.

"Pull over!"

My sudden exclamation startled Pete. He quickly pulled to the curb, killing the engine and releasing his seatbelt.

"Are you okay? What happened?" His eyes were wide as he stared at me.

"I'm sorry." I struggled to keep my voice low and calm. "I lost track of where we are and panicked."

I folded the knife and returned it to my pocket as Pete, visibly relaxing, restarted the engine.

"It's okay. You're safe … Jesus, you scared the crap outta me."

"My house is coming up on the left. You can drop me anywhere here."

He nodded and pulled forward a few yards before stopping. My seatbelt was unfastened before he had finished pulling over.

"Thank you. I really appreciate everything you've done."

"Not a problem." He smiled.

I fumbled for the door handle, desperate to escape before I could change my mind again. "I'd probably still be a terrified wreck on the boardwalk if you hadn't come along. Seriously, thank you."

"Do you want me to wait until someone lets you in?" Pete called through the half-open window as I climbed out of the truck and closed the door.

"No thanks." I leaned in through the window, feigning a smile. "They took my wallet, but I've still got my keys."

"Okay. Goodnight Izzy."

"Goodnight. Thanks again."

While Pete pulled away from the curb, I crossed the street, climbed the steps of the nearest porch, and pretended to insert a non-existent key into the lock. As he drove past, my saviour raised his index finger to his temple and gave a mock salute.

As the truck vanished around a corner, the true enormity of my decision hit me. On the one hand, I had spared someone's life. I had done the right thing. On the other hand, I had doomed my family. How could that possibly be right? With doubt and fear pushing my thoughts in numerous directions, I began the long walk back to the cave.


	7. Chapter 6

**AN: I had intended to update much sooner than this, but I have had a lot of difficulty writing this chapter. I'm still not 100% happy with it, but any more time I spend on it will probably hinder the chapter more than it will help. Thanks to any readers for their patience.**

 **Thanks also to Vampyrelove21 for adding this story to their favourites.**

 **I do NOT own _The Lost Boys._**

 **Chapter 6 –**

When I'd arrived back at the cave, Star had been asleep, her sheets pulled up over her head. I hadn't wanted to wake her, so I'd retreated to my own bed, my all-consuming hunger throwing me into an exhausted sleep almost as soon as my head hit the pillow.

Rest was fitful that night; my mind raced to find a way out of the hole I had dug myself into. Of one thing I was certain: David was going to be furious when he found out that I'd disobeyed him. I was much less sure about the action I should take. Each possibility seemed equally dangerous. After hours of tossing and turning, I'd decided it would be best to tell Star. She was the only person I could trust, and she might think of a solution that I'd overlooked.

Afternoon brought torrential rain, which battered the roof and walls. A sharp wind sent me burrowing deeper into my sheets. Vacationing families would despair at such conditions, but I embraced them: thick clouds would obscure the sun, reducing the migraines, nausea, and hunger which usually defined the days. The intensity of Star's headache would surely have dwindled, so I'd be able to talk to her.

As I climbed out of bed and crossed to where my friend lay, I felt slightly dizzy, but my head didn't hurt and I was only mildly hungry.

"Star, are you awake?"

"Um hm." Star propped herself up on one elbow, resting her head on her palm and giving me a small smile. Her exhaustion was obvious: purple shadows had formed under her eyes and she was deathly pale.

I settled myself next to her on the bed, crossing my legs beneath me. "How's your head?"

"Better than last night. All I could think about then was the pain. Still hurts a little."

"Can I talk to you about something?"

Star rubbed her free hand across her eyes, wiping at early-morning tiredness. Her gaze settled on me, and she suddenly seemed to wake-up all-at-once. "What the hell happened to your neck?"

"That's part of what I want to tell you."

"Shoot." Concern injected a note of impatience into her voice as she moved into a sitting position and scooted closer to me.

I wanted to explain everything as clearly and calmly as possible, but I couldn't put my thoughts into order. Everything came out in a ramble; it would be surprising if she could decipher any meaning from my words. While I spoke, I fought a losing battle against tears and sobs. By the end of my speech, Star had her arms around me, attempting to soothe me like she would Laddie.

"It'll be alright, Iz. We'll think of something. We'll be okay, Michael will be okay, and so will Edgar and Alan."

"I don't know what to do, Star. I can't feed. I tried, but I can't do it."

"You have to warn Edgar and Alan somehow. I know that talking to them will be hard for you after what happened, but David _will_ hurt them. When it starts to go dark, you should go and talk to them."

For months I'd avoided my brothers, maintaining a distance that would keep me safe from them and them safe from me. Now, with their lives on the line, it would be wrong not to reach out.

"You're right. But I don't know how to talk to them. I can't walk into the store: they'd stake first, ask questions later."

"Izzy, they're your brothers," Star grabbed my wrist and forced me to look at her, "they'll want to help."

I wiped at my cheeks, clearing the last of the tears, and hugged my knees to my chest. "It might be better to call them. They can't stake me down a phone line. I'll find a phone when it gets dark, before David wakes up."

"I'll come with you. Laddie will be alright on his own for an hour or so. He'll probably sleep through it."

I gave her hand a grateful squeeze. "Thanks. I really want you to come, but it's probably best if you stay here. I'll aim to be back before they wake up, but if I'm not I'll need you to cover for me, make up some bullshit excuse."

Star nodded. "I'll think of something."

"I'm hoping you won't have to."

"That just leaves Michael." Star's voice grew small. "If he isn't already …"

In the silence that followed, I contemplated what might have happened after the boys left me last night. In my imagination, they incited Michael to feed, cheering him on while a nameless person cowered in terror. I could almost hear their screams piercing the night.

Opposite me, tears pooled in Star's large, dark eyes. Pushing aside my concerns, I smiled in what I hoped was a reassuring way. "I guess we'll have to wait until David wakes up to hear about Michael. For now, we just have to assume that's he's okay."

Star didn't respond. Instead, she lowered herself onto her pillows, closing her eyes in an attempt to ebb the build-up of tears. I laid beside her, staring up at the rough, unwelcoming rock that formed the ceiling far above our heads.

"This is such a mess, Izzy." Star's voice was heavy with sorrow. "You know, sometimes I just wanna go home."

"That's all I want." As I spoke, I realised that I didn't actually know where "home" was for Star. She knew everything about me, had asked me about almost every aspect of my life in the months since we'd been turned, but she'd never supplied any information about her past. I supposed that I'd never really asked. "Where's home?"

I turned my head to look at her as she replied. Her face was visible only in profile; she continued to stare at the ceiling, as though she could see people and places from the past projected there.

"Tucson, Arizona." She smiled. "I guess Michael and I were practically neighbours."

"Pete, the guy from last night, he was from Chicago. I was too preoccupied to tell him that we moved here from the Windy City almost ten years ago. I guess it didn't even register until later. It's weird though, two strangers in a California town sharing a part of their past like that."

Star's voice sounded detached when she responded, as though her mind were somewhere distant. In Tucson, perhaps. "Small world. I wish I'd met Michael back in Arizona. Things could have been different."

"Maybe. How does a girl from Arizona end up with a motorcycle gang in Santa Carla?"

"My dad lives up in Tehama. I was trying to get up there. You want to hear about it?"

"I only want to hear what you want to tell. You don't have to talk about it."

"Mom and Dad split when I was ten. Mom got custody, and Dad moved to California for work reasons. I only see him a few times a year. Christmas, a few weeks in summer. Anyway, Mom and I were never really close, but she seemed to see me less and less after the divorce. I think, in a way, she resented me, because Dad was starting a new life while she was in the same old city raising his kid. She remarried a few years ago. Usual story: I didn't like her husband, and he didn't like me. If I wasn't arguing with him, I was arguing with Mom. It didn't really surprise me when she kicked me out. I figured I'd go find Dad."

"But you never made it."

"I didn't pack very well because I left the house in such a hurry, so I ran out of money in San Diego. Couldn't get the bus anymore, so I started hitchhiking. A truck driver took me from LA to Luna Bay, then a woman drove me to Santa Carla. I didn't have anywhere to stay, so I was walking around the boardwalk one night. That's when I met David. He said I could stay with him for a few days. By then I was starting to doubt that Dad would even want me in Tehama on a permanent basis. So, a few days turned into a few weeks, and you know the rest."

"Why wouldn't your dad want you living with him?"

"He got married two years ago. I haven't met his new wife … or his step-daughter. I was supposed to go up Christmas-before-last, but he cancelled. He said that we'd arrange something for summer, but we never did. I was scared that I might be intruding. That he's moved on."

We lapsed into silence. I didn't know what to say, and Star seemed to have finished talking. Words seemed somehow unnecessary. We were content just to lie back and wait for the day to pass us by.

By sunset, the rain had stopped, but there was a harsh chill in the air. David, Dwayne, Paul, and Marko still hadn't awoken, and I took off before they emerged, hoping that Star wouldn't have to think of a convincing cover story.

The nearest phone booth, outside Max's video store, was easily recognisable as a typical Santa Carla structure: it was decorated with a colourful array of graffiti and one panel had been smashed, leaving a carpet of shattered glass. I was almost inside when I realised that I didn't have any money with me, not even the ¢25 needed for a brief conversation. A sigh escaped my lips as I kicked a nearby glass bottle, sending it rolling into the darkness beneath a parked car.

"Are you okay?" A soft voice enquired. I turned to see a kind-faced woman in over-sized clothing. She was looking at me with concerned eyes.

"Oh, I'm fine, thanks, just –" My sentence hung in mid-air when I realised that I'd seen her before. She'd been in the video store a few nights ago, reuniting a lost child with his mother.

"Okay, well, the store's closing, but I wouldn't mind letting you in and helping you with anything." She smiled down at me.

I couldn't help but return her smile; people in Santa Carla were rarely so kind, and my spirits were slightly lifted by her generosity.

"That's okay. I couldn't borrow ¢25 for the payphone, could I? I lost my wallet and I need to call my mom."

The concern in her eyes deepened. "Of course. Are you sure that's all you need?"

I accepted the coins she offered. "I'm sure. Thank you so much, I'll pay you back as soon as I can."

"It's only ¢25, I won't miss it. Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'll be fine. Thanks again." I watched as she climbed into her car and drove away.

Once inside the booth, my courage wavered. I forced myself to insert the coins and dial the only number I knew by heart. The phone seemed to ring for an agonisingly long time.

As I stood with the receiver pressed to my ear, my attention was arrested by a poster taped to one of the booth's three remaining glass walls. "MISSING" was blazed across the top in large black letters. Such posters were a common sight in Santa Carla, blending into the background throughout the year and exploding in number during the summer tourist-boom. Throughout my life, they'd just been another part of the town's scenery, as unremarkable as the mall or the park. This poster, however, caught me off guard, almost making me lose my grip on the phone. The photo under the headline showed a young girl, roughly my age, with a wide smile, that, even in black-and-white, lit up her face. I'd passed this girl countless times in the hallways at school, but, seeing her face on the poster, I could only connect her with New Years, when she'd been dancing with Paul. The memory of her slumped against his shoulder, unable to support herself, made my stomach lurch. Her absence from the firework display suddenly made sense. My eyes dipped to the space below the photo, where the name Rebecca Morrison was printed. Despite being aware of her for years, I'd never before been able to put a name to her face.

"Hello?" The sudden presence of a familiar voice on the line pulled my attention away from the missing poster.

It took a few seconds to force my voice around the lump in my throat. "Hi, Mom."

"Izzy? Why haven't you called? You haven't called, have you?" Her voice was more lucid than usual, but it retained the airy, distant quality I'd grown accustomed to over the years. "Alan said you were staying with friends, but we haven't seen you in so long."

Turning my back on the missing person poster, I forced a light-hearted note into my tone. "One less person to buy groceries for, I guess. I've missed you guys, and I wanted to visit, but I thought you'd be too … busy."

"What've you been up to, honey? We all miss you. Things aren't the same around here."

I felt a tug at my heart: I hadn't expected them to notice my absence. The temptation to keep talking with Mom was almost overwhelming, but I was painfully aware of how little time my money would buy me. With any luck, I'd be able to convince my brothers to hear me out before the line went dead.

"I can't talk long, I'm on a payphone. Is Edgar there? Or Alan?"

"No, no right now. I think they're still at the store."

"You _think_?" I couldn't help the angry edge that crept into my voice.

Mom didn't seem to notice. "Hmm. I could take a message, but you know me: I'd probably remember it wrong. If you give me a number, I could have them call you."

"I appreciate it, Mom, but you don't have to do that. I'll call back some other time. And I'll try to come see you soon. Say 'hi' to Dad for me?"

"Sure. I guess I'll see you soon, then. Bye, Izzy."

"I love you, Mom," I whispered, just as the dial tone announced that she'd hung up.

A light drizzle greeted me when I exited the booth and began retracing my steps toward the cave. Cold wind blew in from the ocean, stinging my face and sending the raindrops on a collision course with my skin. Between the weather conditions and my own racing thoughts, I found it near impossible to concentrate on my surroundings. For twenty-four hours I'd tried to stay calm, first forcing myself to try and find a solution, then gathering up the courage to call home.

Now, the flimsy walls I'd constructed collapsed, and the desolation of the night's events overwhelmed me. I'd failed to feed, then I'd failed to get through to Edgar and Alan. The chances of finding more money were minimal, so I wouldn't be able to call them again. My only option was to talk with them face-to-face. The probability of being staked was high. These thoughts wrestled for my attention, competing with the terrible image of a happy teenage girl. Rebecca Morrison had been just like me. A high school student in a California sea-side town. Why did vampires bleed her dry, while allowing Star and I to live? Surely, she would have been a high-risk target, being drained amidst the masses of a crowded end-of-year party. Star and I had been isolated with the boys countless times. There would have been no potential witnesses, no one to hear us scream. What made Star and I so different to Rebecca Morrison? The terrible truth is that there was no difference.

In defiance of my distracted state-of-mind, I made it back to the cave without incident. As I crossed the cavern, I developed an inexplicable awareness that someone was staring at me from across the chamber. Upon turning, I saw Michael propped up in bed, Star sleeping in his arms.

"Michael, what are you doing here. If David comes back –"

"I'll be gone before morning." While Star looked peaceful, Michael's voice trembled with poorly-concealed desperation. "Something's happening to me. I attacked my brother last night. If it wasn't for Nanook … I'm becoming a monster."

"I'm sorry, Michael. We tried to help you, to prevent this. You'll be okay. I don't know how, but I promise that we'll work this out." Star shifted slightly in Michael's arms. I waited for her to settle, ensuring that she wouldn't wake up, before I continued. "Did you tell your brother what happened?"

"Sort of. But I didn't know how to explain. And I don't want him involved in this."

"I get it, I wouldn't either … Try to get some sleep, you'll really want to leave before David gets here."

Michael held my gaze for a few seconds, as though debating whether to continue the conversation. In the end, he gave me a small, unconvincing smile before lying back down. I retreated to my own bed, waiting for morning and David's inevitable wrath.


	8. Chapter 7

**AN: Thank you to Indomptee for following this story and to adding it to their favourites.**

 **I do NOT own _The Lost Boys_.**

 **Chapter 7 –**

In my peripheral vision, I was aware of David staring at me. His gaze was chilling in its constancy, and its intensity was almost like a physical weight, bearing down upon my shoulders. When I chanced a look at him, his attention would be directed elsewhere. He'd be talking to Paul, or watching the crowds, or gazing out across the ocean. When I turned away, however, I could feel his eye line once again fixed on me.

David had been awake for hours, and, in that time, he had steadfastly ignored me. All day I'd been wary, expecting the fury that would inevitably follow from my disobedience. It had never come. When we left the cave, he'd been unusually insistent that Star remain behind, but he hadn't so much as mentioned me. I'd reluctantly tagged along, afraid that refusing to do so would draw his attention. As soon as we'd reached the boardwalk, he'd begun watching me.

Beside me, Marko was leaning against the wooden railings of the boardwalk, offering a play-by-play account of the previous night's hunting activities. I attempted to drown him out, hoping that he would turn his attention elsewhere. Then I'd be free to focus on slipping off to the comic book store without being seen.

Despite the unsuccessful phone call, I was still determined to contact Edgar and Alan. The only available option was to sneak away and warn them in the store. I only hoped that the presence of other people would enough to stop them from trying to stake me. Regardless of my own safety, I had to warn my brothers tonight: there was a dangerous glint in David's eye, which suggested that he was biding his time.

"What are we doing here?" I asked, cutting Marko off mid-sentence.

I was not destined for an answer: Michael seemed to materialise from nowhere, shoving Marko aside and seizing the lapels of David's coat.

"Where is she?" The strength of Michael's voice wavered only slightly under David's stare.

The blond vampire chuckled, unfazed by Michael's violent hostility. "Take it easy, Michael."

"Where's Star, David?"

"Michael, if you ever wanna see Star again, you better come with us, now."

The boys started towards their bikes, leaving me time to grab Michael's arm and attempt a quick warning.

"Michael, you don't want to come with us. I don't know where they're taking you, but I can guarantee that it won't be good. Star's fine, I promise, so just go while you still can."

Doubt briefly clouded Michael's features, but he quickly shoved it aside. His jaw was set, his eyes determined. "Come on, Izzy, before we lose them."

As Michael walked away, I hesitated to follow. For the first time that day, I was alone and no one was watching me. This might be my last opportunity to get away without being seen. The boys could be halfway across town before noticing my absence.

"Izzy!" Michael's voice stopped me as I began to turn back. "Are you coming?"

Ten feet away, Michael stood waiting for me. Over his shoulder, I could see the gang of vampires mounting their bikes. Dwayne was watching us both from where he sat. My opportunity was gone.

"Sure. I'm coming," I called as I started towards Michael. Every step put me further and further from the store and my brothers.

Situating himself at the head of the group, David started his engine and led us onto the almost deserted beach. Our bikes kicked up sand, marking the path we travelled. Before long, the boardwalk and its lights were left in the distance, plunging us into near-complete darkness. By the time we pulled to a stop, the boardwalk had faded from view. The monotony of the sand was broken by a lone tree and the glow of a fire.

Climbing the tree allowed us a better view of the scene around the fire. A group of young men, probably on break from the nearest college, were dancing to an Aerosmith song. The ground around their feet was littered with empty beer bottles, and they continued necking back alcohol as they partied.

From where I perched, I could clearly see David's face. He was staring at the party-goers with a dangerous combination of hunger and excitement. His gaze moved from person to person as he sized them up, deciding who would be most appetising.

"You don't wanna miss this. Initiation's over, Michael, time to join the club." When David moved into the light, his façade had been abandoned; the demonic truth was revealed. A terrible grin split his face, displaying his fangs. I had seen this face countless times, but it had never terrified me more than in that moment.

Laughter filled the air, obscuring the music. Four vampires stared down at Michael, who was frozen in barely-concealed horror.

The attack was sudden. One second the vampires were in the tree with us, the next they were swarming the bonfire, turning a celebration into a bloodbath. Cheering quickly morphed into screaming, and running replaced dancing. The scent of blood diffused in the air, filling me with sickening hunger.

Forcing my attention away from the massacre below, I grabbed Michael's wrist. "Get out of here, now!"

"What am I?" Michael couldn't tear his eyes from the quickly-unfolding nightmare.

"You're not like them, and you won't have to be. Star, she's not like that. We still have our humanity, so get out if you want to keep it."

I had never seen an attack this violent or bloody, but I knew that David was doing this because of Michael. With that much blood, he would doubtless be trying to overwhelm his new recruit, compelling him to feed. That would also explain David's insistence that Star remain at the cave: Michael would find it easier to resist if Star were around.

When Michael turned to face me, his eyes had changed, taking on the monstrous appearance of a vampire. Recoiling, I almost fell from the tree. As far as I could tell, my own eyes had never looked like that.

"You can resist, Michael. It's just a bit of blood."

As bodies were consumed by flames and vampires roared around blood-stained mouths, Michael plummeted from the tree, tumbling into the sand.

"Michael!" I jumped out of the tree and started after him.

Before I could reach Michael, I was intercepted by David, who shoved me aside and addressed the prone figure on the ground.

"Now you know what we are. Now you know what you are. You'll never grow old, and you'll never die."

Didn't David understand that that was the whole point of living? To grow old and die. To do what you could with the time you had, and try to make that time count. What was the purpose of life it was eternal?

"But you must feed." The speech was followed by a chorus of laughter.

Michael stumbled to his feet. No one stopped him when he mounted his bike and fled into the night.

As Michael's bike disappeared into the darkness, an eerie silence descended. At some point during the attack, the radio must have been destroyed because Steven Tyler was no longer singing.

Wiping their mouths of the sleeves of their jackets, Paul and Dwayne started towards their motorcycles.

"Wait." David's voice was like a blade, slicing through the silence. "Good hunt, boys. Y'know, we never did ask Izzy about her hunt."

Despite the warmth of the night, I felt goose bumps erupt on my arms. Four pairs of eyes were suddenly trained on me.

"You didn't think I forgot about that, did you?"

"David. I tried, but –" I forced my voice around a lump in my throat, my words barely above a whisper.

"But you failed." David's face was inches from mine, his voice was calm and low. Blood was drying around his mouth; its scent on his breathe deepened the nausea forming in my stomach. "You remember our chat, right?"

My fear was quickly becoming panic. "I'll try again. I promise I won't fail this time. I –"

"I know you'll try again. Right guys?" Dwayne, Marko, and Paul cheered their assent. "But that doesn't save your brothers."

"Please –"

"I was serious when I said I wanted you to feed. We'll be visiting your brothers soon."

David turned and started across the sand. I could no longer hold back my tears; a sob racked my throat. Any hope I'd held onto was gone. David had won, and I'd as good as killed my family.


	9. Chapter 8

**SYNXFAN: Thank you for following this story, and thanks also for your review. I'm glad that you're enjoying this story, and I hope you like the next chapter.**

 **I do NOT own _The Lost Boys._**

 **Chapter 8 –**

Star strode purposefully through the woods, shoving aside branches with more force than was necessary. So fast was her pace that I struggled to keep up, and I soon found myself nursing a stitch in my side.

"Star, wait up." My voice came out in a pant.

My companion gave no indication that she'd heard me: she continued her march through the woods, not even turning back to acknowledge my call. Star had a mission, and nothing was going to stop her from completing it. When I'd returned to the cave and recounted the horror of the bonfire, I'd been hysterical, tears streaming down my face. Initially, Star had listened with terror in her eyes. By the time I'd finished my story, however, her face had morphed into a mask of determination. Without hesitation, she'd stormed into the night, instructing me to follow her. We'd been walking for what felt like hours, and her pace hadn't slowed.

"Star!"

"Hurry up, Iz!" In the unlit woods, it was too dark for me to see more than ten feet ahead, but Star's voice sounded distant.

"Wait a second, I can't see you!"

After a few more seconds of clumsy stumbling, I felt Star's hand encircle my wrist. She led the way forwards, until we penetrated the tree line and emerged from the woods. Ahead of us, a solitary house loomed, dark but for light in a second storey window. Male voices drifted down from behind the glass. Words were impossible to decipher, but the conversation was clearly heated.

"Where –"

"Michael's." My friend's determination had faded; now she just looked scared. "What should I say?"

"Why did you come?"

"I don't know, I … I just needed to talk to him. Maybe if we all think it through together, we'll think of a way out of this. A way to protect your family and Michael's."

After a moment, I gave Star's hand a reassuring squeeze and nodded my agreement.

"Michael!" Star's call split the night.

When no response came, I lobbed a nearby rock towards the illuminated window. I had never been a great athlete; the rock missed it's intended target, striking the wall several feet below the window.

"Michael!" Star's second attempt succeeded: the window was thrown open, and Michael appeared at the frame.

The night's events were obviously fresh in his mind because he looked terrible. Residual fear lingered in his eyes, and his face was streaked with sweat and dirt. Michael was soon joined by his brother, who watched Star and I with a combination of fear and confusion.

"It's that girl from the boardwalk. Is she one of them?" Sam's attempt at a whisper was clearly audible from the ground.

"I have to talk to you." Star called. "Can I come up?"

"No!"

"Michael, this is really important, you have to hear what Star has to say." I added my voice to my friend's appeals. "Please let us in!"

"Go away!" Michael turned to his brother, "you shut your window and lock your door."

The situation seemed hopeless. I was about the suggest a retreat, when Star once again took my wrist and the ground suddenly seemed to fall from under my feet. Before I could blink, I was stood in front on the window, Sam and Michael less than ten feet away. In my reluctance to become a vampire, I'd never explored the extent of my abilities. Star had clearly learned a trick I hadn't.

"She's one of them!" Sam dove onto the bed, pulling a blanket over his head. The sight of him would have been comical if the circumstances weren't so dire.

Star and Michael seemed oblivious to the younger boy's antics: they were completely fixated on each other. They looked at each other so intently that I suddenly felt like I was intruding upon a private moment.

"And don't tell me it doesn't make her a bad person, Mike!" Sam obviously didn't share my sense of intrusion.

Perching on the edge of Sam's bed, I crossed my legs and began to pick at a loose thread on the sheets, hoping to give the couple a small degree of privacy. Sam recoiled as I sat down, but he continued watching his brother with fascination.

"You know where David took me tonight, don't you Star?" Michael's voice was small, but fury bubbled beneath its calm surface.

"Yes, and it's my fault."

"Star, if it's anyone's fault, it's mine." I interjected. "I should have insisted that Michael leave."

Sam was looking between the three of us as we conversed. The two half-vampires ignored my remark as they continued their conversation, the distance between them closing by small degrees.

"If I hadn't met you, if I hadn't liked you … I tried to warn you." A sob threatened to break Star's voice.

"It was that night in the cave, wasn't it? That wasn't wine they gave me to drink, it was blood. It was David's blood."

"You drank someone's blood, are you crazy?" Sam yelled.

"Sam." At the sound of his name, Michael's brother turned to face me, recoiling even further within his blanket cocoon. "It's okay." I raised my hands as if in surrender.

"What?"

"I saw you, the other night. You were in the comic book store, down at the boardwalk.

"So?"

"Do you know the Frog brothers?"

Sam's brows knit together. "What?"

"Look, it's really important that you answer me. You met the Frog brothers when you first moved to town, and they tried to warn you about vampires, right?"

"Yeah, they kept trying to give me this comic book –"

" _Vampires Everywhere_?"

"Yeah. How do you know that?" The boy's confusion had deepened.

"It doesn't matter. Do you have any way of contacting them?"

Sam hesitated, looking me up and down with suspicious features. "Why?"

"I'm not going to hurt them. I need you to give them a message. Tell them I'm sorry, but they're in danger and they need to get out of town. A pack of very pissed off vampires will be coming for them soon, and they have to run. Will you tell them that?"

After a brief hesitation, Sam nodded.

"Thank you." Relief painted a smile across my lips. "Thank you so much, Sam."

"Who should I say the message is from?" Sam no longer looked afraid, and he wasn't making such a concentrated effort to keep his distance.

"They'll know."

When I turned back to the young lovers at the foot of the bed, it was to see Michael knocking Star's hand from his face. A protest forming on my tongue, I rose from the bed and started towards Michael. Star raised a hand, signalling me to stop.

"What are you doing here?" Michael asked. "What do you want with me?"

"I wanted to tell you that it's not too late for you. But for me it gets harder and harder to resist."

Michael pulled Star closer to him, his expression softening slightly. I had never been in love, but I imagined the scene before me was pretty close to it. I knew that Star and Michael really liked each other, but I didn't know enough of love to tell whether or not they had it. They had known each other a matter of days, but the circumstances were extraordinary.

"Why did you come here tonight, Star?"

She looked away, a tear sliding down her cheek. "I was hoping that you'd help us. Izzy, and Laddie, and me."

Michael scoffed, releasing his grip on Star's shoulders. The callousness of his response filled me with fresh rage. My hands balled into fists, and I resumed my previously abandoned path towards Michael. Star intercepted me, and we were soon on the ground beneath the window.

"Are you okay?" I asked as we retraced our path through the woods.

"I'm fine." We both pretended to believe her.

"Star!" The light from the house was still visible over our shoulders when Michael's voice beckoned. Star stopped, turning slightly in response to her name.

"Star, we should go." I linked my arm through my friend's and began leading her forward.

Star remained rooted to the spot. "Izzy …"

"He can't help us, and we can't help him. We've done all that we can."

With a small nod, Star allowed me to propel her onwards, away from Michael's call.


	10. Chapter 9

**AN: Thanks to Momochan19 for adding this story to their favourites.**

 **Guest: Thank you for taking the time to read and review this story. I hope you like this chapter.**

 **I do NOT own _The Lost Boys._**

 **Chapter 9 –**

When I woke up, I was greeted by a pounding headache. My skull felt like it was about to split in two, and I couldn't muster the energy to do anything more strenuous than sitting up. Star lay in a tangle of blankets across the cave, her chest slowly rising and falling as she slept. I collapsed back against my pillow, pulling a blanket over my head and hugging my knees to my chest. There was no way of telling the time, but the intensity of my headache and fatigue indicated that it was a hot day outside.

Hours seemed to pass in silence. While I managed to stay conscious, I found my awareness drifting. I couldn't concentrate on any one single thought, and, when I opened my eyes, my vision swam. As time passed, I slipped into a state of delusion, hearing voices in the distance. Raising my fingers to my temples, I massaged small circles, hoping that these imagined noises would fade. The sounds only intensified, seeming to draw nearer.

With a start, I realised that hunger wasn't making me delusional: there were people outside.

"Star!" I called, trying to keep my voice at a volume that would allow my friend to hear while also being inaudible to anyone hanging around outside. "Star, someone's coming!"

When Star didn't respond, I began to panic. Anyone could be outside, and, in my weakened state, I couldn't even attempt to fight off intruders. A confrontation would wake David, and then it would be feeding time. Quickly rising panic galvanised me with the strength necessary to stand up and creep to the end of the bed.

Footsteps echoed through the cavern. The owners of the voices were definitely inside.

"Holy shit!"

"Vampire Hotel!"

The familiarity of those voices froze me in place. For an agonising moment, I was unable to move, speak, or think. The moment passed, and the dread which had made a home in the pit of my stomach now erupted through every cell in my body. My brothers were here. Either they hadn't received my message, or they'd chosen to ignore it.

"Here's one. Let's stake her." The significance of Edgar's words pulled me from my paralysis. Star was in danger. Protests formed on my tongue, but a thunderous voice interrupted.

"Don't you touch her! You stay away from her!" Michael was hobbling into the cave, supported by his brother.

"Come on, vampires have such rotten tempers." As Edgar spoke, I realised, to my horror, that he and Alan were heading my way. "The rest of them have got to be around here somewhere. We'll find 'em … Izzy?"

Two pairs of eyes were focused on me. Words failed me; all I could do was stare back and pray that my brother's stakes would stay in their hands and out of my chest.

When I did find my voice, it was small. "If you're looking for vampires, you'll have better look through there," I gestured vaguely in the correct direction.

Alan's eyes didn't leave mine as he replied. "Seems like we're having plenty of luck in here."

His words stung, and the coldness in his eyes forced me to look away. "I'm only half. You have to make your first kill to complete the transformation. I've never hurt anyone. If you kill the head vampire, I'll be okay. Star and Laddie, too."

Edgar and Alan exchanged glances, holding a silent conversation in the way they always had. They seemed to reach a consensus: Edgar gave a barely perceptible nod, and Alan pointed behind him, "through there?"

At my nod, the pair started on their new mission, following the direction I had indicated.

"Hold on!" Fatigue and light-headedness made running difficult, but I wasn't prepared to stand by while my brothers wandered into a den of bloodsucking monsters.

"Hey, guys, wait up!" I turned to see Sam a few feet behind me, running to catch up with his friends. "I'll be right back, Mike!" he called over his shoulder, "I hope."

I'd never ventured this far into the cave, so this territory was just as uncertain to me as it was to my three companions. The atmosphere grew steadily damper and danker as we progressed deeper into the cave. The open chamber where Star, Laddie, and I slept led into a claustrophobic tunnel; the four of us were soon crawling along the rough rock that constituted a floor. Flashlights held by Edgar and Sam provided the only source of light. Swarms of flies attacked our faces as we pushed through thick cobwebs.

"Flies," Alan announced from the front of the procession.

"We're on the right trail: flies and the undead go together like bullets and guns," Edgar elaborated, responding to a questioning noise from Sam.

The tunnel suddenly opened up, depositing us in another chamber. As I struggled to my feet, a putrid stench invaded my nostrils, making me gag and almost unbalancing me.

"What is that smell?" Sam forced his question around a choke.

"Vampires, my friend. Vampires," Edgar answered.

"C'mon," Alan gestured us forwards, "they've gotta be around here."

The light from Edgar's flashlight grew gradually more distant as he and Alan progressed further into the cavern. Sam, by contrast, was rooted to the spot. He shone his torch around, his mouth agape as he inspected the area.

"Come on, we'll lose them." When I took a step forward, I stumbled, overcome by dizziness. I caught myself with a hand against the wall, taking a few seconds to focus on my breathing before continuing.

When I opened my eyes, Sam was watching me, his fear starting to fade. Now his expression was one of concern, but it was nevertheless tinged with uncertainty. After a brief hesitation, he surprised me by placing a supportive arm around my waist. I let my arm settle around his shoulders, and we started towards the distant light that marked Edgar and Alan's location.

"Thanks, Sam."

"No problem." Traces of fear still lingered in the boy's voice, but he clearly trusted me enough to offer his help.

"Not that I'm not pleased to see you, buy why did you guys come here?"

"I told the Frog brothers about what happened to Michael, and they said that it's their duty to kill any vampires in Santa Carla. Michael insisted on coming with: he didn't want to leave his girlfriend here, I guess."

"Thanks for giving them my message. Not that it did any good." They'd come right to David, like lambs to the slaughter.

"How do you know them, anyway?"

Before I could answer Sam's question, we caught up with Edgar and Alan, coming to a stop at the end of the chamber. Walls surrounded us; the only possible route was to turn around and go back.

"Come on," Sam pleaded, "it looks like a dead end. Let's head back."

Edgar and Alan were more reluctant to give up. "They must have hidden their coffins around here someplace."

"Do you guys believe everything you read in comic books?" I asked. I had no idea whether or not vampires slept in coffins, but the idea seemed too ridiculous to believe. I couldn't imagine the motorcycle-riding monsters I knew settling down to sleep in coffins.

"Comic books happen to be a very good source of information." Edgar countered.

"We have a theory that _Vampires Everywhere_ was written by a retired vampire hunter who wanted to get the message out," Alan added.

Sam was looking between the three of us in confusion. "There's nothing her, let's go, guys."

"Jesus!" Edgar suddenly exclaimed. I followed his eyeline and was met with the sight of four figures hanging from the ceiling, fast asleep.

Sam screamed, his arm tightening around my waist.

"Shush." I squeezed his shoulder, my eyes not moving from the four sleeping vampires. They didn't even stir at the sound of Sam's yell.

"I thought they were supposed to be in coffins." Sam struggled to keep his voice low.

"That's what this cave is: it's one giant coffin." Edgar couldn't have been more right about that. "Right now, they're at their most vulnerable, easy pickings."

"Remember, you just have to kill the leader." Sam's hands trembled as he held up his flashlight. The beam shook in response.

"Which one is that?" Edgar looked to me for enlightenment.

"Oh, um, I'm not completely sure, but he seems like a safe bet," I pointed at David, "he's always seemed like the leader, but it could technically be any of them."

"I'm gonna kill 'em all, to be sure." Edgar said as he and Alan mounted the wall.

"We'll start with the little one," I couldn't help but chuckle as Alan gestured towards Marko, "first come, first staked."

"Your puns need some work, Alan. Maybe you should start with Marko."

"Marko?" Edgar paused as Alan handed him a stake, "your boyfriend Marko?"

I was uncertain of how to answer his question. Yes, Marko had been my boyfriend once, but, while we'd never broken up, we'd definitely grown more and more distant since New Year's (not that I was complaining). I wouldn't exactly consider us a couple anymore. Star and David had once had a similar relationship, but, if her interest in Michael was anything to go by, that was over.

I answered Edgar's question with a shrug. "I guess. Anyway, he's the asshole who turned me."

My brothers exchanged a look, and Edgar took the stake from Alan's outstretched hand.

"No, don't even!" Sam suddenly yelled. I sent him a questioning look, but he was too busy watching events on the ceiling to notice.

"Goodnight, bloodsucker." Edgar raised the stake, ignoring Sam's protests, and plunged into Marko's heart.

No sooner had the wood penetrated Marko's chest than he let out a furious scream, awakening the other sleeping vampires. Blood gushed from Marko's wound as he flailed and shrieked. Edgar and Alan leapt from the wall, drenched in blood, their screams mingling with those of the dying vampire. At some point during the struggle, Paul and Dwayne had also fallen from the roof. Only David retained his position, and he glared down at us with murderous fury.

"You're dead meat!"

"Move!" I directed, giving Sam a shove forward as David leapt from the ceiling. We may have outnumbered the remaining vampires, but we wouldn't be able to take them on now: their fury would make them unstoppable. "We have to get out of here!"

Screaming and yelling almost deafened me as I crawled behind my brothers. As the end of the tunnel approached, daylight burned my eyes and ignited a furious headache behind them. We had almost reached safety when someone screeched behind me. I turned to see Sam battling with David, trying to wrestle his ankle from the vampire's clutches.

"Guys!" When I captured my brothers' attention, the three of us grabbed Sam and dedicated our combined strength to pulling him back into the relative safety of daylight.

With a final tug, Sam's foot was freed. Without looking back to see if David was pursuing, we began running towards a waiting convertible.

"Mike, start the car!" Sam called, to no avail: when we reached the car, it was to find three half-vampires passed out inside.

I flung myself into the backseat, pulling my hood up to provide some meager protection from the merciless sunlight. Edgar and Alan were debating the success of the mission, their argument ignored by Sam, who was desperately trying to revive his brother.

"He'll be fine once he's out of the sunlight," I addressed Sam from beneath my hood.

Sam nodded, seating himself behind the steering wheel, "I'll drive."

"We don't ride with vampires," Alan protested.

"You can stay here if you want to," I mumbled.

Edgar briefly glanced back at the cave, assessing his options. "We do now. Burn rubber."

Edgar and Alan climbed into the front seat, and the car took off at speed. Screams from the front seat accompanied its movement, and Sam suddenly slammed of the brakes.

"Burn rubber does not mean warp speed!" Michael's brother shifted gear before setting off again.

As the car put more distance between us and the cave, I hunkered deeper into my jacket, hoping that I could fall asleep until we were out of the sun. The excitement of the previous hour began to fade as the effects of adrenaline wore off. Reality descended again. For the first time, it hit me that Marko was dead. An undead, immortal monster was dead. Even more surreal was the realisation that I felt absolutely nothing about it. I'd have never thought it possible to be unaffected by a death, but the day had proven me wrong.

"So, who the hell is she?" Snippets of conversation from the front seat intruded upon my reflections.

After a brief pause, Edgar and Alan answered in unison, "our sister."

"Wait, so _your_ sister is a vampire, and you expected me to stake _my_ brother?"

When no response came, Sam huffed and muttered something about "double standards." A silence descended upon the car, no one speaking until Michael woke up and asked to be updated on the situation. By the time we reached the Emerson house, Michael had gained enough strength to carry an unconscious Star inside. Edgar took Laddie, and I was propped up between Sam and Alan.

Being inside provided a small but instant relief from the intensity of the sun, but it was still a fight to remain conscious.

A large Alaskan Malamute emerged from the kitchen, making us all jump when it started barking.

"Cool it, Nanook!" Sam instructed.

"Your dog knows a flesh eater when he smells one," Edgar said.

"Come on, upstairs," Michael led the way.

We had almost made it to the stop of the staircase when a voice stopped us in our tracks.

"Michael!" An older man who must have been Sam and Michael's grandfather stood at the bottom of the stairs. I could only imagine how disturbing the sight of us must have been: half-conscious; covered in blood and dirt; carrying weapons. The older Emerson, however, seemed unfazed by our appearance. "Do you know the rule about filling up the car with gas when you take it without asking?"

"No, grandpa."

"Well, now you do," was all the man said before walking away.

We carried on until we reached an unoccupied bedroom. Star and Laddie were deposited on the bed, while Michael and I slumped on the floor. The four of us were left alone: Edgar, Alan, and Sam disappeared downstairs, making plans to defend the house from David's inevitable attack.

As I lay, exhausted, on the floor, the enormity of the day's events hit me. Marko was dead. My brothers were here, and they were not trying to kill me. David and the others would be coming for us, but we finally had a chance at regaining normality.

Things no longer looked so bleak. The glow of hope was small, but it was enough.


	11. Chapter 10

**I do NOT own _The Lost Boys._**

 **Chapter 10 –**

When I woke up, my cheek was pressed against the cool bedroom floorboards. In my disoriented state, it took a moment to establish my bearings: I was no longer in the cave, I was in the Emerson house, and we would be confronted by three enraged vampires very soon. The brightness of the day had subsided slightly; evening was approaching. As the sun began to dip below the horizon, I could feel myself growing gradually stronger. With any luck, I'd soon have the strength necessary to fight.

Using the bed for support, I pulled myself to my feet. Star and Laddie were still dozing, cuddled together on top of the blankets. Michael, however, was nowhere to be seen. Presumably, he had woken up and decided to help Sam with preparations. I figured that I might as well do the same.

Traces of light-headedness remained, so I made slow progress along the hallway and down the stairs. When I found the Emerson brothers, they were lighting a fire in the fireplace.

"Should stop any bloodsuckers from coming down the chimney," Sam said by way of greeting.

"Good idea. Have you seen my brothers anywhere? I need to talk to them."

Sam shrugged, "last time I saw them, they were heading upstairs. I don't know what they're doing."

Michael stopped stoking the fire and turned to me, "I passed 'em on the stairs when I came down. They were saying something about the bathtub, but they didn't stick around to talk. They're probably in the bathroom."

Sam offered directions to the room in question. When I approached, the door was ajar and I could hear running water. I knocked and slowly pushed the door open, nerves making my stomach flutter.

"Hey, mind if I come in?"

"Feel free," Edgar didn't look up when I entered. He remained seated on the floor, crushing garlic with a mallet.

Alan stood over the bathtub, occasionally pouring water from a canteen into the slowly filling tub.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked.

"Filling the tub, adding holy water," Alan tapped the side of his canteen.

"And garlic," Edgar added from his position on the floor.

"Cool, hopefully that'll work. Where did you get holy water?"

Alan tipped his canteen, mixing more of its contents into the tub, "we took a trip to church while you were asleep. I wouldn't get too close to that water if I were you," he added when I lowered myself on the bath's porcelain edge.

"I'll be careful, I'm just a little light-headed."

"Well, if you faint, fall forwards rather than backwards," Edgar said.

"I'll try. Look, I need to talk to you guys."

"We're listening," Edgar seemed to be steadfastly avoiding eye contact as he crossed the room and dropped crushed garlic into the bath water.

"Sam said that he gave you my message, so you know that David and his gang aren't just coming for us half-vampires, they'll be after you guys, too?"

"We can handle three leeches," Edgar waved a hand dismissively, "don't worry about us."

"I do worry about you. You two may know some stuff about vampires, but, until today you'd never killed one, and you've never seen them hunt. It can be a bloodbath. And that's when they're attacking strangers. You killed one of them, it'll be personal this time."

After a moment's contemplation, Alan spoke, "You told Sam these bloodsuckers would be after Edgar and me. That was before we took of them out. Why would they be gunning for us?"

"Because I made David really angry. The night we met Michael, David told me that I had to feed. Star, Laddie, and I, we've been resisting for months, and it was really pissing him off. He told me that if I didn't feed, he'd let the boys drain you two."

For the first time since I'd entered the room. Edgar was looking at me, "did he do that?" He tapped his neck for clarification when I didn't answer.

"Oh, yeah. Like I said, he was pretty pissed."

One of the few benefits to being a half-vampire was rapid healing abilities. A deep cut could be completely healed in a matter of hours. After months of denying myself blood, however, my abilities seemed to have deteriorated. The bruising on my neck was now yellow in colour. It was healing faster than it would for a human, but slower than for a recently turned half-vampire.

"Anyway," I continued, "I tried to feed. I didn't want to, but I wouldn't be able to stand it if you guys got hurt because of me. I failed, couldn't bring myself to kill. That just made David even madder. He'll want to get you guys as some kind of … screwed up revenge, I guess."

Edgar and Alan didn't respond, taking a moment to let my words digest. Eventually, Edgar broke the silence, "thanks for the warning, Izzy. We'll be careful."

"Good. I better go and wake Star up, I want her to be ready when the action begins."

I left Edgar and Alan to their preparations, starting back down the corridor towards the bedroom where Star and Laddie were sleeping.

"Izzy!" When I turned, Alan was in the hallway, pulling the bathroom door closed behind him.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for warning us. I just … I wanted to tell you that it's not your fault, you know, it's not your fault that those vamps are after Edgar and me."

"Alan –" I wanted to protest, to tell him that it absolutely was my fault.

"Hear me out. I wanted to apologise; in case this is my last chance to." The coldness that had been in Alan's eyes in the cave was gone. Now, he looked more scared than I'd ever seen him before.

"We're gonna be fine."

"Come on, Iz, I'm not a kid anymore. I know there's a chance we won't make it through this. So, I'm sorry that we flipped out when we realised that you're … you know."

"Yeah. Thanks, Al, I understand. I'll talk to you when this is all over."

Alan smiled, "later, sis." He slipped back into the bathroom, closing the door.

When I reached the bedroom, it was to find Star and Laddie gone. They'd probably made their way downstairs to prepare themselves. I crossed to the window and gazed out into the night. The evening twilight had given way to a near-complete darkness. Clusters of stars decorated the black canvas of the sky. An eerie silence had descended upon the house; not even the dog was barking. I squinted into the horizon, half expecting to see humanoid figures flying towards the house.

"Sam!" A yell suddenly split the night, making me jump. _Shit_ , I thought as I ran down the hallway, they must have arrived, and I didn't have anything even resembling a weapon to hand.

Taking the stairs two-at-a-time, I rushed to the front door, emerging onto the porch where Edgar, Alan, Star, and Laddie were gathered. There were no vampires in sight, but that didn't mean they weren't out there.

"What's going on?"

"It's Sam," Alan pointed down the garden.

At the end of the yard, Sam was struggling with Nanook's leash. Michael ran towards him, screaming his brother's name. Our voices overlapped, drowning each other out as we shouted at the Emersons, pleading with them to hurry. Above the cacophony, I heard Star's words clearly, "Michael, they're coming!"

I couldn't bring myself to look up at the sky, so I watched Sam and Michael as they sprinted back towards the house. After a brief fall, they reached the porch, Nanook at their side. Alan ushered us into the house, slamming and bolting the door once we were all inside.

"Take them upstairs!" Michael pointed to a terrified Star and Laddie.

Escorted by Edgar and Alan, Star, Laddie, and I made our way upstairs. Crashes, yells, and maniacal laughter drifted up from below. We tried our hardest to ignore these noises, making our way back to the bedroom.

"I say we terminate them now," Edgar's words seemed to come from nowhere. He raised a stake, and Star immediately bolted, dragging Laddie along with her.

"Edgar!" I chased my brothers as they pursued Star and Laddie. "Guys, stop, don't do this!" Edgar's decision confused me: there was still a chance that we would kill the head vampire and return to normal, so why had he suddenly decided to stake my friends?

Star crossed the threshold of Sam's room. Edgar and Alan's pursuit was blocked when the door slammed shut and Paul leapt out from behind it. The three of us backpedaled, making a rapid retreat from the vampire.

"You're mine!" Paul knocked the stakes from my brothers' hands. The light-heartedness which usually characterised his voice was gone. In its stead was pure fury and hatred. "You killed Marko!"

"Yeah," there was a forced calm in Edgar's voice, "you're next."

"Paul –" as we backed away, I attempted to talk to the vampire. What I intended to say, I didn't yet know.

"Izzy," he growled my name, "you betrayed your family!"

"Like hell I did, my brothers are my family."

We came to a halt by the bathtub. Paul noticed us glancing at it, and, rather than panicking, he started laughing.

"Garlic don't work," he sneered.

"Try holy water, death breath," Plunging his hands into the tub, Edgar splashed water at the vampire.

Paul's hands flew to his face, a piercing scream emitting from his throat as he flailed. When the pain subsided and he looked up, his skin was scarred and burned, but he was otherwise unhurt. He growled, baring his fangs at us. Alan stumbled backwards at the sight, taking Edgar and I down to the ground with him. As we watched, Nanook bounded into the room, leaping onto the wounded vampire and knocking him into the bathtub. Smoke rose from the flailing figure in the water and he howled animalistically.

Watching Paul go was different from seeing Marko staked. Logically, I knew that Paul was just as much of a monster as his friend, but he was the only member of the gang who'd shown Star and me any kind of kindness. He'd even gotten a smile out of me every once in a while. He wasn't a friend, but, other than Star and Laddie, he was the closest thing I'd had to one for months.

Paul suddenly stilled, his body unmoving, his screams silenced. Edgar and Alan crawled closer to inspect the damage. The calm was broken when Paul rose up from the water, his face almost completely melted by the holy water. Edgar and Alan threw themselves backwards, starting a new chorus of screams. The three of us huddled together on the floor, clinging to each other while a vampire melted in front of us. We continued to huddle as bloody water exploded from the sink, pipes, and toilet, showering us with red rain.

"Let's go!" Alan's words forced us into action. We helped each other up and ran for the door.

The bathroom fell quiet while we leant against the hallway wall, gasping for breath. After about a minute, Edgar and Alan began to chuckle. I couldn't help but join in with them: while Paul had just died, we were still alive, and things with my brothers seemed almost normal.

"Dude, we just melted a bloodsucker in a goddamn bathtub," Alan laughed.

"Nanook just melted a vampire," I corrected him between giggles. "Shit, months of avoiding garlic for nothing."

We took a moment to calm down, remembering the very real danger that we were still in.

"Come on, we should go find Sam." No sooner had the words left my mouth than a series of screams echoed from downstairs.

The laughter of the previous moment was left outside the bathroom as we followed the sound of the screams, hoping that we wouldn't be greeted by a body. We hadn't even reached the stairs when we ran into Sam, who jumped before realising that he'd found his friends.

"Jeez, you guys scared me to death. I nailed one downstairs with a bow and arrow," his voice was tinged with excitement and pride.

"Alright, Sam!" Edgar said, "we trashed the one that looks like Twisted Sister."

"We totally annihilated his night stalkin' ass," Alan added.

"Well, Nanook helped a little."

"Edgar," I protested, "I don't think you're giving Nanook enough credit."

Edgar opened his mouth to argue, but he never got the chance; Alan started up a handshake that the three of them must have worked out. I raised an eyebrow and was about to question them when something flew through the floorboards, sending splinters of wood soaring. We all fell back, protecting our faces with our arms. When I looked up, it was to see Laddie, his face monstrously morphed.

"Laddie!" I made an unsuccessful attempt to grab him as he stepped over us, planting his foot in Alan's stomach as he passed.

"Holy shit!" Alan nursed his stomach. "It's the attack of Eddie Munster. Get him!"

"No!" I screamed, throwing myself towards Laddie, hoping that I would reach him before the others.

Star beat me to the punch, throwing open the door and pulling Laddie close to her side. "Get away from him, you just stay away from him! He's just a little boy."

Edgar, Alan, and Sam were still clutching their stakes, eyes trained on Laddie as he began to calm down. Eventually, they surrendered and retreated to a corner of the room together.

"You okay, Laddie?" I asked. The monster was gone; he looked like a normal kid again.

Laddie nodded in response, balling Star's skirt in his fist.

"I've never seen him like that," I whispered to Star as we embraced.

"Me neither," she bit her lip as she pulled back, "the sooner we stake David, the better."

"Paul's dead. Took a dip in some holy water. And Sam killed Dwayne."

My friend nodded, her face betraying no emotion. "Where's Michael?"

"He was with me, but I lost him," Sam responded, "I thought he was with you."

"Michael," Star's voice was a terrified whisper, "he must be out there somewhere. With David."


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 –**

"Okay," we sat in a circle on the floor, listening to Edgar as he delegated. "We don't want to run out there without a plan. Do you hear anything?" he turned toward the door, where Star was listening for any sound that would help us locate David or Michael.

Briefly looking over her shoulder, Star shook her head, before turning her attention back to the hallway.

"Okay, we'll split up. Divide and conquer. Alan and, uh –"

"Star," I supplied.

"Right, Star. You two take the upstairs. Sam, Izzy, and I will look downstairs. When one group finds the leech, call for the others and we'll take him down together. We'll be stronger as a group. The kid," he gestured to Laddie, "should stay here and hide."

We all nodded our agreement, and Alan distributed weapons among the group. Stakes had haunted my nightmares for months; I'd had terrible visions of vampire hunters (sometimes strangers, sometimes my brothers) stabbing one into my heart while I screamed and struggled. Now that I was holding one, however, it made me feel instantly safer. The irony was not lost on Star: she met my eye and gave me a small smile.

"Alright," Sam's voice shook, but his hand was steady around his stake. "Let's go find my brother."

In a single-file procession, we started along the hallway, our progress slowed by the need to move quietly. A floorboard creaked beneath someone's foot, the noise amplified by the silence which ruled the rest of the house. We all jumped in response, and, somewhere behind me, Alan cursed. When we realised that the noise wasn't a portent of danger, we shared a brief relieved chuckle.

At the top of the stairs, we divided into groups, preparing to go our separate ways.

"Here," Edgar handed Star a flashlight. "Stick with Alan and you'll be fine."

"Good luck guys," Sam whispered as Edgar began leading the way downstairs.

Tightening my grip on the stake, I followed close behind Edgar. My heart was hammering in my chest as we descended into the quiet darkness below. Behind me, I could hear Sam trying to calm his quick, nervous breathing.

We were halfway down the stairs when a crash shook the house. It was followed by an agonised scream.

"Michael!" Star barrelled down the stairs, pushing Sam, Edgar, and me aside as she rushed.

Sam was also desperate to locate his brother. He started after Star, but was stopped when Alan bounded onto the stairs and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Wait man," Alan panted as he tried to catch his breath. "Maybe we should go first, to make sure Michael's okay."

"No way, I've gotta get down there!" Sam pulled free from Alan's grip and took the stairs in a series of lunges.

Edgar, Alan, and I followed, almost tripping over each other in our hurry to get down the narrow staircase. When we finally caught up to him, Sam had come to a halt in one of the downstairs rooms. To avoid colliding with him, the three of us were forced to skid to a halt. In front of us, David lay impaled on a set of antlers. So surreal was the image that, for a moment, I couldn't make sense of what I was seeing. My emotions, however, were working faster than my brain: I was overcome by a dizzying sense of relief. By the time I realised that the head vampire was dead and I was free, I was smiling like a kid on Christmas.

"We did it!" I felt like dancing. My celebration, however, was to be short lived.

"Get away, Sam," a voice spoke from the shadows.

"Mike, what's wrong?" Sam took a tentative step forward.

"I said get away!"

"What's the big deal?" Edgar asked. "You destroyed the head vampire, it's all over."

"Nothing's changed."

"He's right," Star's voice joined from somewhere in the darkness. "I don't feel any different."

I considered her words and realised that she was right. I still felt exactly the same as I had ten minutes ago: a small but persistent headache throbbed against my temples, and a familiar hunger was deepening within. All hope of normality was destroyed in the space of a few seconds. I would never return home to my family.

"Then there's still one more," Edgar said.

"Who else?" My voice was choked by barely supressed sobs. "We killed them all. Who else could possibly be the head vampire?"

I was answered only by a woman's voice frantically calling Sam and Michael's names.

"I'll handle Mom," Sam's voice had a new strength as he took control of the situation. "Come on, go," he led the way towards his mother. "Don't let her see the bodies."

When I saw Ms Emerson, I realised that I knew her. She had let me borrow change for the phone booth outside the video store.

"What happened?" Ms Emerson's voice was high and worried as she took in the mess surrounding her. She placed her hands on her son's shoulders, checking him over with motherly concern.

Sam launched into an explanation, his voice overpowered by Edgar and Alan, who also attempted to explain the night's events. The three of them soon became a fountain of nonsense, speaking over each other and drowning out Ms Emerson's increasingly alarmed questions. The Emerson mother didn't believe the story she was hearing; she demanded to speak to Michael. We tried to stop her, but she was adamant. We could only watch as she walked right toward David's body. The sight rendered her speechless: she could only gape down at the dead vampire, her mouth open in horror.

"I'm sorry Lucy," we all turned to locate the source of this new voice. To my surprise and confusion, Max had followed Mrs Emerson into the house. "This is all my fault: David and my boys misbehaved. I told you, boys need a mother."

 _His_ boys?

"Max, what are you talking about?" Lucy sounded as confused as I felt.

Max didn't respond. He stood at the fireplace, gazing down into the blaze. The flames cast an eerie glow onto his face.

"I knew it!" Sam exclaimed. "You're the head vampire!"

"Sam, don't start this again." Lucy's exasperated tone made it clear that she didn't believe him, but I could. It was as though Sam's words had connected dots in my head, allowing me to see the bigger picture. Everything suddenly made sense: the boys hanging around the video store so much; how they obeyed Max's orders; Max only seeming to work the night shift. Still, I struggled to reconcile the unassuming video store owner with the idea of the head vampire.

"You're the secret David was protecting," Star emerged from the darkness. Max nodded in response, a smile splitting his face.

"Who's this?" Lucy demanded, gesturing to Star.

"But you passed the test," Alan stepped forwards, stake raised in preparation.

"The test?" I asked.

"The vampire test."

Max turned his attention to Sam, as though he had been the one to speak. "Don't ever invite a vampire into your home, you silly boy. It renders you powerless," he raised his eyebrows and shrugged condescendingly.

"Did you know that?" Sam turned to Edgar.

"Of course," Edgar bluffed, "everyone knows that."

Lucy looked between Sam and Edgar, her mounting need for clarification making her frustrated. "Has everyone gone crazy? What's the matter with all of you?"

"It was you I was after all along, Lucy," Max said, "I knew that if I could get Sam and Michael into the family there was no way you could say no."

"Where's Michael?"

"It was all going to be so perfect, Lucy. Just like one big, happy family. Your boys and my boys."

"Great. The bloodsucking _Brady Bunch_ ," Edgar quipped as we backed slowly away from Max.

When the head vampire turned to us, his unassuming mask had been abandoned. The monster within was revealed. I had grown used to vampiric faces, but I still felt a yelp escape my throat. It like New Year's all over again, as though I was seeing a vampire for the first time. I could only imagine how Lucy felt.

"But I still want you, Lucy. I haven't changed my mind about that."

Lucy was trembling, her eyes wide at the sight of Max's true face.

"I didn't invite you this time, Max." When Michael revealed himself, he was wearing the face of a monster.

When Michael lunged at him, Max laughed, throwing the younger, weaker half-vampire aside effortlessly. Star grabbed the nearest weapon, rage spurring her onwards towards Max. She had barely raised her weapon when she met the same fate as her lover.

I raised my stake, running towards the head vampire. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I knew that I was no match for him. But we had already taken down four vampires, and Max was the only thing standing between us and our humanity. I flung myself at Max, bringing the stake down in an arch. When he flung me aside, I landed on a pile of debris, pain exploding along my ribs.

"Izzy!" I distinctly heard Edgar and Alan yell before another crash sounded.

I propped myself up on my elbows and watched as Max grabbed Sam, pulling the boy against him in a secure hold. There was no one left to defend Ms Emerson; we could only watch as Max held his hand out toward her.

"Don't fight, Lucy. It's so much better if you don't fight."

Sam called out in protest. But the will to resist was slowly leaving his mother's eyes. With her son held hostage, she had only one option: become a monster to save her family. I'd faced the same situation only days previously; there was no doubt in my mind that she would give herself over to Max. After an agonising moment of hesitation, Lucy did exactly that, taking Max's hands and preparing for his fangs to break the skin of her neck.

Inches from his target, Max suddenly stopped. The tune of a car horn reached the house, closely followed by the vehicle it belonged to. Sam and Lucy escaped Max's hold and dived aside as a truck demolished the front wall of their house. I rolled aside to ensure I would be out of harm's way. When I looked up, it was to see Max being catapulted into the fireplace by the giant fence post which was protruding from his chest. The flames swelled in greeting, breaking the confines of the fireplace. They were followed by a large cloud of soot.

It was over. All of it. The head vampire was dead. I was human once more.

I didn't care that soot was choking me, that my ribs still throbbed, or even that the Emersons' house had been destroyed. I had my life back.

Sam had his mother locked in a hug, a smile stretching from ear to ear. Edgar and Alan were celebrating their victory, high-fiving and slapping each other's backs.

"Star! Star!" Laddie rushed downstairs and threw himself onto Star. She caught him, scooping him into a joyful hug.

"Everybody okay?" Michael coughed.

We all responded with positive words and noises.

Michael crossed to his mother and brother, embracing them.

The Emersons were reunited, their nightmare over.

"You guys okay?" I interrupted my brothers' celebrations.

"Yeah, you?" Alan asked.

"I am now. You guys did good."

Before I knew it, the three of us were locked in an embrace, our arms fastened tightly around each other. Despite the protest from my ribs, the hug felt fantastic. I could hardly contain the tears that pooled in my eyes. I'd long since given up hope of ever reconciling with them, but here we were, a family again. When we pulled back, my brothers were both smiling at me.

"Dad, are you alright?" We watched as Lucy led her sons across the room, following her father toward the kitchen.

After taking a sip of beer, Grandpa Emerson lowered his bottle. "One thing about living in Santa Carla I never could stomach: all the damn vampires."

From where I sat, I couldn't see the faces of the Emerson, but I would bet what little money my family had that they were etched with disbelief. Alan chuckled, and the three of us were soon laughing.

As Lucy and her sons began demanding answers from the older Emerson, Star sank to the floor beside me. When she threw her arms around me, I could feel tears on my neck. Laddie joined our embrace, wearing a smile I'd never seen before.

…

I perched on a wall outside the Emerson house, watching from afar as Michael introduced Star to his mother. Beside me, Edgar and Alan were wiping soot and dirt from their faces with wet wipes salvaged from the kitchen. The summer air seemed especially fresh in comparison to the soot that had settled inside the house. I felt better than I had in months: my head was clear, unburdened by pain; the throbbing in my ribs had ceased; and my terrible craving for blood had subsided.

"So, you sure you're not a bloodsucker anymore?" Edgar asked.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "I'm sure, Edgar, so don't start pulling the stakes out."

A few seconds passed in silence.

"Speaking of stakes," I said, "would you guys really have staked me when you realised I was a vampire?"

Edgar and Alan looked at each other for a moment before Alan spoke. "Doubt it. You're our sister."

"Thanks. Good thing you didn't, too."

"Yeah," Edgar concurred. "Iz, I'm sorry that we reacted the way we did. We must have scared the life outta you."

"That's okay, Edgar."

"No, it's not. We should have listened."

"Forget about it. Everything worked out in the end. Besides, it's not like I don't owe you guys an apology. I'm sorry that I wasn't there when you needed me, that I pretty much left you guys to run the store by yourselves."

"That's okay," one corner of Edgar's lips pulled up into a half-smile, "you know jack shit about comics anyway."

"It's good to have you back, Iz. We really missed you," Alan smiled at me.

"I missed you guys, too."

From across the yard, Star was beckoning me over. With a quick smile at my brothers, I crossed to her.

"We did it, Iz. It's over."

"If I'm dreaming, don't pinch me," I smiled. "What are you gonna do now?" I remembered what Star had told me about her family.

"I don't know yet. I guess I'll just see what happens. Lucy said that I can stay here for a while. Maybe I'll give my dad a call, see if he wants to talk."

I nodded, "I think he'd like that."

For the first time in a long time, everything was as it should be. The Emersons were a family again, and so were the Frogs. Laddie would be reunited with his parents, and Star would have a chance of reconciling with her father.

"Izzy," Edgar and Alan approached us, and Alan placed a hand on my shoulder. "You wanna go home?"

"Yeah, I wanna go home."


	13. Epilogue

**AN: I slightly edited the previous chapter, making a small addition to the conversation between Edgar, Alan, and Izzy towards the end.**

 **Thanks to The-RainbowBridge for following this story.**

 **I do NOT own _The Lost Boys._**

 **Epilogue –**

Readjusting to normal life was more difficult than I ever could have anticipated. My nightmares were haunted by vivid memories of my time as a half-vampire, and settling back into school wasn't easy with everybody demanding explanations for my absence. Over time, however, things had gotten easier. As I regained a sense of normalcy, my nightmares became less and less frequent, until they became nothing but a rare disturbance. My peers also stopped asking questions, and I'd reconnected with a few old friends.

On New Year's Eve, the comic book store was deserted. I sat in the aisle between two shelving racks, trying to hold back my laughter as Sam annoyed my brothers by suggesting "improvements" to the shelving.

"The first stack of _Supermans_ ," Sam paused, waiting for me to pass Alan to required pile, "should be arranged on this shelf. Come on, Edgar, help us out."

"There is nothing wrong with the shelving," Edgar stood over us, arms folded across his chest. He glared down at Alan and me, "traitors."

"You've got to admit it'll make things easier around here," Alan accepted another load of comics from my outstretched arms.

"Once we've finished these we'll make a start on the _Batmans_ ," Sam teased.

Over at the counter, a customer needed assistance; Edgar stalked over to them, muttering under his breath. The clock above the counter reported the time to be 11:50. Only ten minutes until the fireworks display on the beach. I had arranged to meet up with Star and Michael before the show began. In September, Star had moved in with her Dad and his family, so, while we wrote to each other on a regular basis, we didn't get to see much of each other. However, she'd spent the past week at the Emerson house, arriving just after Christmas. In two days, her father would be picking her up, so I wanted to make the most of the time she had left. With only ten minutes to spare, I decided to head down to the beach.

"Are you sure you won't come?" I asked Alan, "it's not like we'll be getting much business tonight."

Alan shook his head, "Sam's got us pretty busy with this," he swept an arm over the piles of comics on the ground.

"Alright. Later, Edgar!"

Edgar sent a wave over his shoulder as he poured change into his customer's hand.

On my way out the door, I pulled Sam aside. "I bet five bucks they get sick of you in the next ten minutes and come down to the beach."

"That's the plan. Make it ten bucks and you're on. They'll be on that beach in five minutes." We sealed the deal with a handshake, and I set off in the direction of the beach.

The shore was packed tight with people eager to celebrate the new year. Families crowded around campfires, kids roasting marshmallows while their parents sipped beer. Teenagers and college students danced around boomboxes, the tunes of which blended together until individual songs couldn't be distinguished. Fat Joe stood behind a barbeque grill, selling burgers to partygoers. He waved when I passed by.

Manoeuvring through the crowd, I heard someone calling my name. When I turned, I found myself face-to-face with Pete. The sight of him was so unexpected that it momentarily robbed me of words.

"Pete, hi," I said when I found my voice.

"Hey, Izzy. I thought it was you. How've you been?"

"Great, thanks. Never better. You?"

"I'm good," he paused for a moment, as if searching for something to say. "You here for the fireworks?"

"Yeah. I'm meeting up with some friends before the show starts."

"I've never actually been in Santa Carla for New Year's, so I've never seen the show. I'm here with friends, but I'm meeting up with my uncle and my sister to watch the fireworks."

"Well, the show's always amazing. The council goes all-out. Your sister will love it." As I spoke, I remembered the dark-haired girl whose smiling face I had seen in a photograph.

The conversation lulled. Pete rubbed his arm, staving off the chill of the December night. "They ever catch those guys who mugged you?"

I nodded, "I doubt they'll be bothering anyone again."

"So," Pete began but immediately stopped and seemed to steer himself in another direction. "Did your mom make things right with the school administration?"

I raised a questioning eyebrow, "what do you mean?"

"It's just that I've seen you in the hallways at school. I didn't want to bother you, so I never came over. Anyway, I figured that you're back at school in Santa Carla?"

"Oh, yeah. My mom decided to bury the hatchet, so I'm back at the local school. Beats driving to San Cazador every day."

"I'll bet," Pete glanced down at his watch. "Shit, almost midnight. I'd better go find my uncle."

"I should probably catch up with my friends."

I expected Pete to start walking away, but he surprised me by taking a step closer to me. His words came out in such a rush that I could barely make them out over the music. "Izzy, I was wondering if, uh, if you might wanna go out some time? Only if you want to, of course. I get it if your too busy or just not interested."

His question caught me completely off-guard. Since summer, I'd been too busy settling back into school and family life to really think about anything else. My experience with Marko had left me with almost zero interest in dating. Pete, however, was not Marko. Marko had seen someone he could easily manipulate and had taken full advantage of that. Pete had seen someone in trouble and done everything in his power to help.

I smiled up at him. He reciprocated, his smile softening his eyes and dispelling the nerves that had been in them moments before. "I'd love to. It'll be fun."

"Great," he ran a hand through his hair, visibly relieved. "So, maybe you could give me your number, and we'll sort something out?"

I fished a piece of paper from my back pocket and asked a nearby woman if I could borrow a pen. The closest thing she had was an eyebrow pencil. Using Pete's back for support, I wrote the number down as neatly as I could.

"Here. If it smudges, you can always come and see me at my parents' store. It's the comic book place on the boardwalk."

"Thanks. I'll call you."

After wishing each other a Happy New Year, we set off in different directions. When I found Star and Michael, they were sat on a picnic blanket at a distance from the most crowded section of beach. Star reclined against Michael's chest, her head resting on his shoulder. Another blanket was draped around them, offering protection from the cold winter breeze.

"Hey," I settled down beside them, "am I interrupting?"

"Would you go away if you were?" Star giggled.

"I think you know me better than that."

Michael handed me a can of soda, "did you see Laddie when you were walkin' down here?"

"No."

"We did," Star said. "He was sitting around one of the camp fires with his mom. They looked happy."

Her account made me smile. Hearing that Laddie was safe and happy was the perfect way to end the year.

"Here it comes," Michael said.

As soon as he finished speaking, hundreds of people began to count down from ten. A new year was approaching, and Santa Carla was ready to welcome it.

"Five! Four! Three! Two! One!"

A deafening cheer followed the countdown. Overhead, fireworks exploded, painting the sky with a breath-taking array of colours. I was so entranced by the display that I almost didn't see Edgar and Alan sloping along the sand, Sam in tow. I checked my watch: just over ten minutes had passed since I'd left the store.

"You win," Sam whispered as he sat down beside me and slipped a ten-dollar bill into my hand.

"Thank you kindly."

"Don't be so smug," Sam tried to sound angry, but his tone was light when he pulled me into a one-armed hug and wished me a "Happy New Year."

"I thought you guys weren't coming," Star didn't take her eyes off the sky as she addressed the new-comers.

"That was before _he_ started telling us how to run _our_ store," Edgar kicked a nearby can, as if in protest to Sam's new regime.

"Don't throw a hissy fit, Eddie," I rolled my eyes at his petulance.

Edgar, who hated being called by any nickname, kicked me lightly, "shut up, Isabelle."

I kicked him back.

"How about a toast?" Michael quickly changed the subject. "To 1988," he raised his soda can.

"1988," we all lifted our own drinks, touching the cans together above our heads.

"Alright, guys," Sam reclined on the blanket, tucking his hands behind his head, "tell me your New Year's resolutions."

Michael scoffed, "Sammy, you never stick to any of your resolutions. I don't know why you bother making them."

"No one ever sticks to their resolutions, Mike. But, when I make them, I'm _thinking_ about becoming a better person, and, as Mom always told us, it's the thought that counts."

"You are so full of shit."

The Emersons launched into a light-hearted debate, each appealing for support from their audience. I found it impossible to pay attention: I was too busy considering Sam's claim that no one ever followed through on their New Year's resolutions. As I reflected on the events of the previous night, I hoped to God he was wrong.

…

In the early hours of the morning, I'd been sitting at the kitchen table, reading the comic books I'd become obsessed with. For a reason I couldn't quite explain, I felt that I owed it to my brothers to read the horror comics they'd always encouraged me to peruse. Since summer, I'd made my way through mountains of comics from numerous genres. Every other day it seemed that Sam had new comics to lend me from his expansive collection. Lucy had even loaned me a box of _Archie_ comics from her own youth (Edgar, Alan, and Sam had heaved a collective groan when they'd seen me reading one).

My father had shuffled into the room. He was sluggish, but whether drugs or the early hour were to blame I couldn't be sure.

"Morning, Izzy," he stifled a yawn behind his hand. "What are you doing up?"

I'd wanted to ask when he started playing the concerned parent but thought better of it. Since I'd returned home, neither of us really knew what to say to each other. Our conversations were brief, and we seemed to tiptoe around each other.

"I thought you'd wanna get your sleep if you're going to be up all night at some New Year's party."

I shrugged, unsure of how to respond. I could tell that he was making a genuine effort to connect, and I wanted to help, but I didn't know what to say.

"Got any resolutions?" he asked.

Avoiding another question would have been cruel, but I didn't want to share my resolutions with anyone, so I lied, "not yet, Dad. Maybe if you have any it'll give me some inspiration."

He sank into the chair opposite me and placed a mug of coffee in front of me. I was pleasantly surprised that he'd remembered which mug was mine.

"Thanks, Dad," the smile I gave him was genuine.

"Iz, I'll tell you mine, but don't expect me to do very well," he took my hand across the table. "I want to get clean this year. I know that I've tried in the past, and I've always failed. But this year I'm going to get off the drugs, then I'm going to get your mother off them, whether she wants to or not."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Dad had made several attempts to get sober, but now there was a steely determination in his eyes which suggested that this time could be different. I attempted to voice words of support, but Dad continued before I could find them.

"We've put too much work on you and your brothers. It's wrong and it's got to stop. You three need a chance to be kids while you still can," he sighed and a single tear rolled down his cheek. "Look, Iz, when you took off to stay with your friends, it scared me shitless. I was terrified that we'd lost you, that your mother and I had driven you away because we were selfish and stupid. When you came back, well, I don't think I've ever been so happy."

Dad had never voiced any of these thoughts before. I'd never even suspected that he had them. Hearing them now was bittersweet; my own cheeks were damp with tears.

"Dad, I didn't mean to hurt you. That's not why I left. I missed you all, I wanted to come back …" I let my sentence trail off, not knowing how to explain my continued absence.

"You don't have to explain, honey. It's become very clear to me that I have to make changes. It isn't going to be easy, but I'll go to my grave trying."

"I love you, Dad," all the awkwardness which had built a wall between us was gone. Now, telling my dad that I loved him was the easiest thing in the world.

"I love you so much." Dad squeezed my hand.

We drank our coffee in companionable silence.

…

My own resolutions were very simple: offer Dad all the support he needed in his journey to sobriety; balance my time between work and personal time in a way that was fair to Edgar and Alan; work towards a good college placement so that I would never feel as trapped as I had last year.

As fireworks exploded overhead and the people I loved laughed together, I realised that this year really was a fresh start, and I had a chance to make it great.


End file.
